


One day, one change

by Mari_Lace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco babysits, Draco changes, Draco is the best babysitter Teddy could wish for, Draco joins the rebels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harry/Ginny hints, POV Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Uncle Draco, What if?, and Scorpius too, death!fic, give Draco an hug please
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Lace/pseuds/Mari_Lace
Summary: Raccolta per il writober.Prompt della lista "changectober". Al centro c'è Draco, più vari personaggi che si alterneranno nelle flash (tutte slegate tra loro).#1: [Katie] prompt: PensieroÈ cresciuto convinto che chi ha un sangue meno puro del suo meriti il peggio: ciò che fa è giusto, non c’è bisogno di fermarsi a riflettere.#2: [Luna] prompt: Scarpe«Secondo mio padre per capire una persona bisogna mettersi nelle sue scarpe» racconta, convinta. «Volevo provare. Ho capito perché sei sempre così cupo e scontroso: le tue sono troppo serie e scomode!»#3: [Astoria] prompt: Lenzuola
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Katie Bell, Draco Malfoy & Penelope Clearwater, Draco Malfoy & Teddy Lupin, Katie Bell/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	1. Pensiero

** Pensiero. **

Paura – _no._

_ È un onore. _

Draco se lo ripete continuamente: servire l’Oscuro Signore è un onore, un dovere, qualcosa che dev’essere _contento_ di fare. Sotto queste considerazioni nasconde paura e pressione, rabbia e amarezza per la sorte di suo padre. Pensare diversamente sarebbe pericoloso.

È cresciuto convinto che chi ha un sangue meno puro del suo meriti il peggio: ciò che fa è _giusto_ , non c’è bisogno di fermarsi a riflettere.

La sua sicurezza scricchiola quando scopre che la collana non ha raggiunto il bersaglio ma ha ferito un’innocente.

Katie Bell è una Grifondoro: le loro interazioni non sono mai andate oltre qualche sguardo torvo sul campo di Quidditch, ma da quando ne ha quasi provocato la morte Draco non riesce a togliersela dalla testa. L’ha vista contorcersi sorretta dal mezzogigante; smorfie gli occupano la mente, urla di dolore rimbombano nelle sue orecchie. Katie Bell è anche una Nata Babbana, ma scoprirlo non allevia il senso di colpa né fa svanire i tormenti.

È convinto di saper gestire i propri pensieri, la bravura in Occlumanzia ne è una prova. Si concentra su ciò che deve credere per andare avanti e sopravvivere, riducendo tutto il resto al silenzio. Ma non gli riesce più: le urla continuano, il disgusto per il _quasi_ omicidio non solo resta ma cresce ogni giorno più forte.

Draco scopre i suoi limiti e non zittisce più i pensieri pericolosi, nascondendoli a stento – _ha paura e non può più negarlo a sé stesso._

Troppo vigliacco per ribellarsi sul serio, incapace di schierarsi davvero, Draco non sa far altro che osservare la morte del Signore Oscuro da lontano. Quando il corpo di chi alla fine si rivela soltanto un uomo cade a terra, svuotato, impiega un po’ a riconoscere ciò che l’invade per _sollievo_.

Non ha alcun senso, non dovrebbe reagire così – vuol dire negare tutto ciò in cui ha sempre creduto.

Circondato dai suoi genitori, non è su loro che tiene lo sguardo: l'attrae invece una ragazza ferita.

Katie Bell porta in volto i segni della guerra, ma è in piedi e il suo sguardo arde.

Draco la fissa, non visto, e comprende che da tempo ormai ha cambiato _pensiero._


	2. Scarpe

** Scarpe. **

La luce del sole gli ferisce gli occhi; li socchiude, chiedendosi come sia possibile che i raggi lo raggiungano con tanta forza nel dormitorio di Serpeverde e perché la testa gli faccia così male. Non ricorda neanche che il suo letto sia mai stato così scomodo.

C’è molto, troppo verde intorno a lui. E qualcosa di _duro_ che decisamente non è il suo materasso gli preme contro la schiena. Draco spalanca gli occhi di colpo, realizzando di non trovarsi affatto nel dormitorio. È semisdraiato contro il tronco di un albero; non molto lontano da lui scorge il sentiero che collega Hogwarts a Hogsmeade. 

Se solo la testa non pulsasse così tanto… rivede mentalmente Zabini offrirgli, ghignando, un muffin. _Maledetto_ , l’ha avvelenato per scherzo?

«Oh, ti sei svegliato!»

Una voce squillante lo riscuote bruscamente dal tentativo di fare mente locale.

«Sei quasi svenuto in mezzo alla strada. Ti hanno attaccato i nargilli? Sospetto di sì» spiega rapida una Corvonero vagamente familiare, piegandosi sulle ginocchia per guardarlo negli occhi.

Draco abbassa lo sguardo, confermando un dettaglio colto di sfuggita. È ancora troppo stordito per reagire come si converrebbe, ma riesce comunque ad assumere un tono indignato. «Perché indossi le mie scarpe?»

Lei gli sorride. «Secondo mio padre per capire una persona bisogna mettersi nelle sue scarpe» racconta, convinta. «Volevo provare. Ho capito perché sei sempre così cupo e scontroso: le tue sono troppo serie e scomode!»

Draco aggrotta la fronte, offeso più dal fatto che la sconosciuta abbia definito _scomode_ le sue pregiate calzature in cuoio che non dal suo semplice indossarle.

«Le mie scarpe vanno benissimo» protesta, guardandola torvo, «e io non sono affatto cupo».

«Oh, sì, ma non è solo colpa tua o delle scarpe» replica lei, con voce sognante. «Piaci molto ai gorgosprizzi, sai? Dovresti stare più attento».

«Sei tutta strana» sbotta lui, meno acido di quanto vorrebbe. Non riesce a inquadrarla; _se almeno sapesse chi è._

«Non sei il primo a dirlo», commenta lei con un’alzata di spalle. «Mi chiamo Luna. Luna Lovegood» aggiunge poi, squadrandolo con curiosità. «E tu sei Draco Malfoy».

«Non funzionano così le presentazioni».

Luna sorride enigmatica. «Hai bisogno di aiuto per tornare?»

«No» risponde rapido, senza neanche provare prima ad alzarsi.

«Allora alla prossima, Draco Malfoy».

Toglie le scarpe e si incammina, scalza, lasciandolo a processare l’assurdo incontro appena avvenuto.

Sono passati mesi dalla battaglia. Sua madre l’ha convinto a tornare a Hogwarts, a concludere gli studi. A fingere di avere una vita normale.

Non pensa sia possibile. Sul treno nessuno gli rivolge la parola, gli studenti evitano il suo scompartimento – solo Zabini l’ha raggiunto; anche lui è tornato.

«Sei diverso» commenta Blaise, squadrandolo. «Quelle scarpe… non sono da _Malfoy_ ».

Quasi si strozza – sperava non si notasse. «Volevo un cambiamento» mormora, mantenendo un tono neutro.

Sono sulla carrozza quando li raggiunge una ragazza – Draco quasi non crede ai suoi occhi.

Luna Lovegood sorride sognante. «Mi piacciono le tue scarpe» afferma, sedendosi.

Draco ignora l’occhiata dubbiosa di Blaise – _forse l’anno non andrà così male._


	3. Lenzuola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death!fic
> 
> Draco & Scorpius

** Lenzuola. **

Vorrebbe rannicchiarsi sotto le coperte e restare lì, immobile in un letto decisamente troppo grande per lui solo. Resta in piedi, invece, senza neanche sfiorare il lenzuolo.

Si sente così piccolo.

Torna con la mente agli anni immediatamente successivi alla guerra, quando la morte di Tiger visitava i suoi incubi e lui tremava al buio. Sotto le lenzuola solo gli abbracci di Astoria riuscivano a calmarlo e confortarlo: lei l’ha aiutato a fare i conti con il passato, _lei_ ha aperto nuove vie per il loro presente. Lei ora non c’è più.

È troppo presto. Dovrebbe lasciarla andare e proseguire da solo?

_ Non ne è in grado. _

Non riesce nemmeno a piangere – le lacrime sono come bloccate. È tutto così irreale, non si stupirebbe se gli dicessero che il tempo ha smesso di scorrere.

D’un tratto il silenzio viene spezzato. È un sussurro debole, Draco quasi non lo sente, ma c’è. Il sussurro si ripete, un po’ più forte. Proviene dalla porta, alle sue spalle.

«Papà?»

Due semplici sillabe, pronunciate da _quella_ voce, bastano per spazzar via in un istante ogni altro pensiero. Draco si volta verso suo figlio – _il dono di Astoria._

«Papà» ripete Scorpius, cercando il suo sguardo. Nonostante la semioscurità, Draco rintraccia facilmente i segni del pianto sul volto del bambino. «Posso dormire con te, stanotte? Io…»

Si sente così _stupido._ Perdere Astoria l’ha accecato al punto di fargli quasi scordare che _non è_ _solo_. Ora più che mai, dev’essere forte per Scorpius se anche non riesce a esserlo per sé.

Non si fida della sua voce: annuisce, invitando il bambino a raggiungerlo. Scorpius si fionda tra le sue braccia, lo stringe con una forza che gli sembra troppo grande per un corpo così piccolo. Restano così per qualche secondo, poi Draco lo solleva e lo porta a letto. Il _suo,_ che improvvisamente non sembra più così terribilmente grande – _ma vuoto sì._

Scosta il lenzuolo – _nuovissimo_ – e deposita il figlio dove per anni ha dormito Astoria. Le somiglia così tanto… gli scosta una ciocca ribelle dagli occhi, carezzandolo.

Infine si sdraia accanto a lui, per quanto sia ancora così _strano._

La manina di Scorpius cerca e trova la sua, sotto la coperta. Mormora qualcosa con voce tremante – qualcosa che suona orribilmente vicino a “ _mi manca mamma”_.

«Anche a me» sussurra Draco in risposta, stringendo con forza la mano. «Anche a me».

E dopo quella confessione, mentre Scorpius scivola nel sonno, le lacrime infine trovano la strada.


	4. Presente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meets Katie. She kinda provokes him.

** Presente. **

«Sei silenzioso».

Draco sposta lo sguardo, stupito, ma si irrigidisce nel riconoscere l’autrice del commento. Non replica, optando piuttosto per fissarla muto.

Katie accenna una risata. «Sul serio, Malfoy, ti ricordo ben più loquace di così».

«Non ho voglia di parlare» afferma allora, tornando a fissare il muro che sta riparando. Ha scelto quell’ala di Hogwarts proprio perché non c’era nessun altro, ma se avesse immaginato che tra tutti l’avrebbe raggiunto proprio Katie Bell se ne sarebbe ben guardato.

Il mattone che sta guidando tremola e cade sgraziatamente sugli altri – distraendosi ha interrotto l’incantesimo di levitazione. Impreca a denti stretti.

«Chi l’avrebbe mai detto» commenta Katie, aggiustando la posizione del mattone con un colpo di bacchetta. «La guerra cambia proprio tutti».

Non capisce perché sia lì. Vuole tormentarlo?

Per un po’ continuano a lavorare, fianco a fianco, in silenzio. È già sera quando terminano il loro tratto. Draco si lascia cadere a terra, stremato; chiude gli occhi un istante. _Forse_ , pensa, _quando li riaprirà lei se ne sarà andata._

«Tornerai?»

Spalanca gli occhi. È ancora lì – _seduta accanto a lui._

La guarda confuso.

«A Hogwarts» spiega lei, fissandolo. «Ripeterai l’anno?»

Draco deglutisce. Non sa la risposta a quella domanda: sua madre ha passato un intero mese a dirgli che dovrebbe tornare, ma lui non crede di averne la forza. La verità è che con il processo di suo padre in corso e l’incertezza totale su ciò che attende la sua famiglia il destino dei suoi studi è l’ultima delle sue preoccupazioni.

«Che importanza ha?» risponde, ricambiando esitante lo sguardo. «Tu comunque hai finito».

L’espressione di Katie si fa curiosa. «Che onore» mormora, ironica. «Draco Malfoy conosce la mia carriera scolastica».

Lui distoglie lo sguardo, a disagio. Rilascia uno sbuffo stanco.

«Mia madre non fa che ripetermi che dovrei pensare al futuro, nonostante tutto» inizia, guardando fisso davanti a sé. Non sa cosa lo spinga a parlare: forse approfitta della possibilità di sfogarsi, forse vuole soltanto cambiare argomento. «Io non ho idea di come sarà, il mio futuro, e forse non voglio neanche pensarci. Non posso cancellare il passato tornando a scuola – non posso cancellare _questo_ ». Flette il braccio con impresso il Marchio Nero e sussulta leggermente.

Katie non batte ciglio.

«Sei qui ora», dice. «Aiuti con la ricostruzione per dimostrare di aver cambiato rotta, suppongo. È un inizio».

Draco ride amaramente. «Non penso che aggiustare qualche muro farà dimenticare a chiunque che sono stato io a distruggerli» afferma, alzandosi in piedi. «Anche se Potter dice che Silente aveva previsto tutto, non dimenticherò mai quella sera – _quell’anno_. E non so perché ne sto parlando con te, o perché mi rivolgi la parola, io…»

«Tu pensi troppo al passato» lo interrompe Katie, alzandosi a sua volta. «E troppo al futuro, anche. Non chiederti come reagiranno gli altri – chiediti cosa puoi fare tu, _ora_ , cosa _vuoi_ fare. Qualcosa che non includa regalare collane maledette, possibilmente» aggiunge, con un pizzico di ironia che Draco non coglie.

«Non volevo ferirti» sussurra, senza guardarla.

«So che non volevi ferire _me_ ». Katie lo aggira, cercando i suoi occhi. «Negli anni ti ho visto ferire molte persone, Malfoy, e non te ne sei mai pentito. Che con me non volessi farlo è quasi un _miglioramento_ ».

Draco la fissa – _finalmente_ – scettico.

«Mi stai dicendo che va bene se ti ho quasi uccisa, perché almeno non volevo?»

Katie scuote la testa, ricambiando decisa lo sguardo. «Ti sto dicendo che è inutile pensarci e piangerci su» chiarisce. «Io sto bene ora. Rimanere nel passato non ti porterà da nessuna parte. Puoi solo accettarlo e andare avanti – concentrarti sulla vita che hai _ora_ , nel presente. Affrontarla passo dopo passo».

_ Lasciar andare il passato. _ Nemmeno sua madre ha osato suggerirgli tanto.

«Non devi farlo _subito_ , se non riesci» prosegue Katie dopo un po’. «Ma quando sarai pronto a riprendere in mano la tua vita, chiediti chi eri prima e se vorresti tornare a esserlo». Accenna un sorriso. «Spero che allora la risposta sarà no».

Katie si allontana e recupera il mantello, senza aspettare che lui risponda. Probabilmente sa già che non lo farà.

«Non ti ho mai detto che mi dispiace» mormora Draco, quando lei gli dà le spalle.

Katie alza una mano in segno di saluto, poi si smaterializza.

Draco resta solo, in mezzo alle rovine da ricostruire, con l'ultimo scambio a echeggiargli in testa.

Si smaterializza pensando che forse sua madre sorriderà, quella sera.


	5. Diventare genitore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco, Luna and three adorable kids

**_ Per Maqry  _ ** ❤ ****

** Diventare genitore. **

Luna inclina la testa, puntando gli occhi grigio-tempesta su di lui. «Sei pallido» constata semplicemente. «Più del solito» aggiunge, avvicinandosi.

Avvicina le labbra alla sua fronte e Draco non si ritrae. Sta ancora cercando di metabolizzare l’ultima frase pronunciata dalla ragazza – tranquillamente, con spontaneità. _Perché però l’ha invaso il terrore?_

«Non hai la febbre» afferma Luna, indietreggiando. «Cosa ti preoccupa, Draco?»

Lo domanda poggiandogli una mano sulla destra che ha serrato a pugno senza neanche accorgersene.

«Io non…» si ferma. La guarda negli occhi.

_ “Non sarebbe stupendo avere dei gemelli?” _

«Non credo… di poter essere un buon padre».

Luna dapprima non dice nulla: il suo sguardo si addolcisce, alza l’altra mano a sfiorargli una guancia. «Puoi essere tutto ciò che vuoi, Draco» sussurra infine, con tanta convinzione che è tentato di credere anche lui a una frase così impossibile.

«È un maschio». Draco registra a stento le parole del medimago, l’attenzione catalizzata piuttosto dalla creatura che piange e si agita tra le sue braccia. Stringe la mano di Luna, che – stremata – lo fissa felice.

Hanno fatto un patto – un patto strano, _da Luna_ : lei sceglierà i nomi quando avranno dei gemelli. Tocca a lui, stavolta, e Draco omaggia la tradizione dei Black _._

«Papà» balbetta il piccolo Scorpius, «papà».

Draco si ferma, emozionato come poche volte in vita sua, e lo raggiunge.

Luna, dalla parte opposta della stanza, sorride sognante.

«Fermati, Lorcan, torna qui!»

«Ahia! Mamma, Scorpius mi ha dato un pizzico!»

«Se continui così mi prenderai tra dieci anni, Lys!»

Le urla dei bambini salgono dal cortile fino allo studio di Draco, ma non gli dispiace. A volte gli è difficile conciliare la Villa dei suoi ricordi – così austera e silenziosa, troppo grande per un bambino – con il luogo pieno di vita e rumore degli ultimi anni.

Osserva i figli giocare dalla finestra: tra pianti e dispetti sembrano felici – _lo sono_ – e lui stenta a credere alla sua fortuna.

Avverte il vero peso di un genitore quando Scorpius, già quindicenne, si presenta imbarazzato per chiedergli consiglio in fatto di _ragazze._

Lo porta a ripescare – impacciato – i ricordi delle uscite con Pansy. Alla fine, però, l’unico suggerimento che sente di dare è di  _ essere sé stesso _ – se lei saprà apprezzarlo, bene, altrimenti non ne vale la pena.

Un vecchio istinto da Malfoy lo porta quasi a chiedere se la ragazza in questione sia una Purosangue, ma si trattiene pensando a Luna.

«Fammi sapere» mormora a conversazione terminata, trovandosi poi a pensare che  _ crescono davvero troppo in fretta, i figli. _

«Buon viaggio, Lys».

Il giovane li abbraccia; sorride raggiante, come ha fatto per tutta la settimana. «Vi scriverò!» promette, un attimo prima che la Passaporta s’illumini e lo porti via.

La casa sembra vuota, senza tre voci acute a echeggiare per i corridoi.

«Soli» mormora Draco, un po’ incredulo.

«Insieme» rettifica Luna, prendendolo a braccetto. «È il loro turno di volare».

Draco annuisce. Lo sa: avere figli significa anche  _ lasciarli andare. _


	6. Città

** Città. **

L’aria fredda sul volto non lo disturba, anzi, gli dà sollievo. Draco raggiunge la balconata e lascia vagare lo sguardo sulla Senna – Parigi di notte è un incanto.

«Draco Malfoy».

Sussulta, colto di sorpresa. Sono mesi che non sente il suo nome pronunciato all’inglese. Si volta: ad averlo chiamato è una giovane donna, non molto più grande di lui, che sfoggia un abito argentato e degli eleganti orecchini blu scuro. Porta i capelli biondi raccolti in una treccia e ha un volto che è certo di aver già visto in passato, ma non ha idea di chi sia. Per qualche motivo si sente a disagio.

«Ci conosciamo?» domanda cauto, dando definitivamente le spalle al panorama. Non apprezza –  _ non più  _ – l’attenzione, preferisce partecipare inosservato a eventi come quello. Gli ricordano i vecchi tempi – ma non troppo.

«Non esattamente» risponde la donna, avvicinandosi. Si china per sporgersi oltre la balconata. «Sono stata Prefetto a Hogwarts durante i tuoi primi anni».

La parola “Prefetto” risveglia un ricordo. In un attimo vede un volto molto simile a quello della sconosciuta, adornato da lunghi capelli ricci –  _ di pietra. _ A quel tempo se n’era rallegrato: secondo suo padre quelli come lei non meritavano altro.

«…Night, o qualcosa del genere?»

«Light» corregge lei, sorridendo. «Penelope Light».

«Come mai qui?» domanda Draco, spezzando il silenzio. Si ostina a fissare la porta-finestra, come se temesse qualche altra intrusione.

«Mi sto preparando per diventare Guaritrice» spiega Penny. «Sono qui per studiare l’Alchimia».

«Ah».

«Mi ha stupita vederti. L’ultima volta che sono stata in Inghilterra  _ l’assenza dell’erede dei Malfoy _ era sulla bocca di tutti». Si volta per fronteggiarlo. «Dove sei stato?»

«Che importanza ha?» replica Draco, irritato. «O vuoi uno scoop per la Gazzetta del Profeta? Non mi sto esattamente nascondendo, comunque».

«No, è vero. O non saresti venuto qui stasera, con il tuo vero nome addirittura – anche se pronunciato in modo buffo».

«I miei antenati erano francesi. Magari si pronunciava così, in origine».

Penelope lo scruta curiosa, ma non è certo la storia del suo cognome a interessarla.

Draco sbuffa. La sua serata è rovinata: forse dovrebbe riconsiderare l’idea di procurarsi un nome falso, ma in fondo _ non vuole. _ È attaccato al suo titolo e alla sua famiglia,  _ nonostante tutto _ .

«Un po’ ovunque» dice infine, rispondendo alla precedente domanda. «Ho visitato l’Italia, la Spagna, l’Arabia. La Francia, anche – non è la prima volta che vengo qui».

«E?»

Draco inarca un sopracciglio, ricambiando solo ora lo sguardo dell’ex Prefetto. «Cosa?»

«Hai trovato ciò che cercavi? Ci sarà un motivo per tutti questi viaggi».

«Volevo solo cambiare aria» replica, piccato.

«Capisco». Penelope si stacca dalla ringhiera e lancia un’ultima occhiata alla città. «Meglio, allora. Alcuni viaggiano per cambiare sé stessi, ma non funziona così».

Draco scuote la testa. «Naturalmente no». Ricadono nel silenzio – è sempre lui a interromperlo. « _ Adieu _ , Penelope Light».

« _Adieu, Draco_ _Malfoy_ » ricambia lei, imitando la pronuncia parigina.

Cambiare sé stesso – per poterci pensare dovrebbe prima capire _ chi è. _

È questa, la risposta che non trova e nessun altro può dargli.


	7. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco & Astoria

** Taglio di capelli. **

«Draco?»

Non reagisce al richiamo di Astoria. Rimane davanti allo specchio,  _ ancora _ , senza riuscire a staccarsene – _ ipnotizzato _ dal suo riflesso.

«Sei un bell’uomo, ma non è una buona scusa per passare tutto il giorno a fissarti» scherza lei, raggiungendolo. Lui sussulta leggermente al suo tocco, ma non risponde subito. «Cosa c’è?» domanda allora Astoria, abbandonando il tono leggero per uno venato di preoccupazione.

«Niente» tenta lui, rapido, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo per portarlo su di lei. Gli basta un’occhiata per capire che non è il caso di mentire. «Solo una sciocchezza».

«Draco» insiste, prendendogli la mano. «Puoi dirmelo. Lo sai».

Lui si scosta, le dà le spalle. «È solo…» mormora, esitante. «Per un attimo – un  _ lungo _ attimo – mi è sembrato che ci fosse mio padre a guardarmi dallo specchio.  _ Gli somiglio _ , più di quanto pensi probabilmente».

Astoria si avvicina, gli passa una mano tra i capelli. Li ha lasciati crescere “ _ per cambiare un po’” _ – le piacciono, ma non se portano a questo.

«Siete molto diversi» lo contraddice, continuando a districarli. «Ma forse è arrivato il momento di tornare a uno stile più  _ tuo _ ».

«Come fai a esserne così certa?» chiede, girandosi a fronteggiarla. Le afferra il polso. «Non ti viene mai il dubbio di aver sposato un  _ mostro _ ?»

«No» risponde, fissandolo dritto negli occhi. Non esita, né le trema la voce; Draco si pente subito della domanda e la lascia andare. È fortunato ad averla al suo fianco,  _ lo sa _ – a volte non riesce a crederci.

«Ti fidi di me?» chiede lei, restando ferma al suo posto.

Stupore e confusione animano il volto di Draco, ma non ha dubbi nel rispondere  _ «Sì» _ .

«Voltati».

Draco esegue l’ordine – mentre si gira la vede estrarre la bacchetta. Chiude gli occhi, troppo poco lucido per anticipare quel che seguirà.

Ma non ha mentito:  _ si fida di Astoria, con tutto sé stesso. _

« _ Diffindo _ ».

Quasi non ha il tempo di comprendere. Si volta di scatto, trovando quel che immaginava: ciuffi di capelli chiarissimi sparpagliati sul pavimento.

«Quanti ricordi» afferma Astoria, rivolgendogli lo sguardo più naturale e innocente del mondo. «Mi sembra quasi di vederti, pronto a inscenare l’ennesima caricatura di Potter».

«Io non…» inizia, ma poi lascia perdere scuotendo la testa. «Ti mancava così tanto questo taglio?»

«Un po’» ammette, studiandolo. «A te no? Puoi sempre farli ricrescere, in caso».

Valuta quelle parole, tornando davanti allo specchio. Nota ancora qualche somiglianza con suo padre, ma molto più pallida –  _ fa un effetto diverso,  _ vedersi così.

«No» mormora, assaporando il monosillabo. «Certo bisognerà aggiustarli, la parrucchiera andava di fretta e non ha fatto un buon lavoro» aggiunge, scuotendo la testa. Le lancia uno sguardo divertito.

Astoria mette via la bacchetta e ride dolcemente. «Dovremmo proprio licenziarla» suggerisce, avvicinandosi.

«Non so se posso permettermelo» sussurra Draco, a un soffio dalla sua faccia.

Per un attimo immagina una vita senza di lei.  _ No, non può permetterselo. _

«Bene,» bisbiglia Astoria di rimando, «neanche lei può».

Lo abbraccia, presto ricambiata –  _ un’altra ombra scacciata dal cuore. _


	8. Strada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco & Luna

** Strada. **

  


Una strada stretta e buia, ecco dov’è Draco. Conosce la destinazione e la teme, ma non può evitare di dirigercisi. Non riesce, però – la disperazione cresce di giorno in giorno, lui continua cupo a percorrere l’unica strada.

_«Non posso… Non posso farlo…»_

Non è certo di come sia finito a piangersi addosso in un disabitato bagno delle ragazze, ma al momento non riesce a dare importanza alla cosa.

«Oh». Un’esclamazione dalla soglia lo spaventa. Alza lo sguardo, cercando allo specchio il riflesso dell’intruso. «Pensavo fosse Mirtilla Malcontenta» dice una ragazza, avvicinandosi. Draco si volta lentamente, senza sapere come reagire.

«Ne vuoi parlare?» domanda la sconosciuta. Draco la studia: ha i capelli in disordine, indossa degli assurdi orecchini giganti e una strana collana di tappi.

«Perché dovrei?» ribatte, scettico e sulla difensiva. Sembra innocua – anzi, potrebbe aver bisogno lei d’aiuto –, ma sa bene di non potersi fidare di nessuno.  _ Anche se si è concesso di aprirsi, un minimo, con un fantasma. _

«Perché no?» incalza lei, inclinando la testa. «Forse ti farà sentire meglio. Può essere triste, a volte, stare da soli».

Draco vorrebbe replicare, liquidarla con un commento acido,  _ ma  _ c’è qualcosa di vero in quel che ha detto la ragazza. È vero che  _ vorrebbe  _ disperatamente qualcuno con cui confidarsi – non può farlo.

Come non può compiere l’incarico che gli è stato assegnato, né tantomeno ritirarsi, pena la morte.

Draco serra i pugni: ci sono davvero troppi  _ non posso _ , nella sua vita attuale.

«Sei una Corvonero» mormora, osservando i colori sulla sua uniforme. «Vi piacciono gli indovinelli, vero?»

«Stimolano il ragionamento» risponde lei sorridendo. «Vuoi sentirne qualcuno?»

«No» si affretta a dire Draco, «no, ne ho io uno da porti».

«Perfetto» commenta incoraggiante la ragazza. Si mette al suo fianco, poggiando la schiena contro il muro a un passo da lui.

Draco ha parlato istintivamente, seguendo il formarsi di un pensiero. «Sei su una strada stretta» inizia, scandendo bene ogni parola. «È una strada che non ti piace, ma non c’è modo di tornare indietro. Cosa fai?»

Parlando si schiarisce effettivamente le idee: si dà dello stupido. Non è neanche un indovinello, la risposta è fin troppo semplice: “vai avanti” è l’unica opzione possibile. Sia per il viaggiatore sull’unica strada, sia per lui.

«Ne scelgo un’altra» risponde invece la Corvonero, dopo alcuni secondi. «C’è sempre un bivio: forse non è subito visibile, ma più avanti si incontrerà di certo».

Draco la fissa stupito. Un  _ bivio _ ? Ride amaramente – certo, come no.

«Perché ridi? C’è sempre una scelta» continua la ragazza, osservandolo con curiosità.

Oh, Draco ha una scelta: può rifiutarsi di svolgere gli ordini del Signore Oscuro e venire ucciso insieme alla sua famiglia. Esattamente quel che accadrà se dovesse fallire. «D’accordo, diciamo che c’è un bivio» concede, mentre visualizza mentalmente la strada biforcarsi. «Ma una delle due strade è ricoperta di neve altissima che rende impossibile imboccarla».

Adesso neanche questa strana ragazza potrà più negare l’evidenza. Draco vuole – non sa perché ne avverta il bisogno – sentirlo da lei: “Allora non c’è scelta, devo proseguire, anche se la strada non mi piace”.

«Ne creerei una».

_ Eh? _

La ragazza annuisce tra sé, poi si volta verso di lui con espressione convinta. «Il mondo non è una linea dritta: tra le due strade c’è qualcosa, di certo. Se la direzione che voglio non esiste devo solo crearla». Gli sorride. «Vale anche per te. Perché non lasci la strada dritta e ne cerchi una migliore? Immagino sia questo a preoccuparti».

Draco la guarda a occhi sbarrati. Non che fosse difficile collegare i punti, ma aveva ingenuamente sperato non si capisse che il viaggiatore dell’unica strada è lui. Si ricompone, però – raffredda lo sguardo e muove un passo indietro, d'un tratto torna dubbioso. La ragazza non può essere qui per spiarlo,  _ vero _ ? Inizia a trovarla vagamente familiare. «Ti ha mandata Potter?» domanda in un sibilo.

I suoi occhi si velano di confusione. «Harry non sa che sono qui» afferma,  _ senza negare di conoscerlo. _

«Vattene» mormora, tremante di rabbia. È stato talmente sciocco pensare di poter parlare con una sconosciuta come se niente fosse, come se non avesse troppi segreti da proteggere.  _ Ha abbassato la guardia. _

La ragazza non protesta. «Ti sbagli» afferma però, già sulla soglia. «Sbagli a stare da solo e a ostinarti sulla strada sbagliata».

«Perché dovrei dar retta a una sconosciuta?» replica lui con rabbia.  _ Le sue parole fanno male, perché in fondo sa che sono vere. _

La vede esitare. «Luna Lovegood» dice poi, dopo un attimo di riflessione. «Così non siamo più due sconosciuti, Draco Malfoy».

«Vattene» insiste ancora Draco, invaso da gelida ira.

Luna non se lo fa ripetere ancora: gli volta le spalle.

_ «È la mia pietà, non la tua, che conta adesso». _

Draco sente le parole del Preside e ricorda quelle rivoltegli da Luna Lovegood pochi mesi prima.  _ «Perché non cerchi una strada migliore?» _

Esita. È arrivato così vicino, tuttavia è terrorizzato. Un colpo di bacchetta e porrebbe fine alla vita di Silente –  _ il pensiero l’agghiaccia. _

Una strada migliore – la vorrebbe.

Ma prima che possa abbassare la bacchetta e accettare l’offerta del preside, viene raggiunto dai _rinforzi_.

Draco reprime le lacrime. È troppo tardi per cambiare strada.

Rialza, tremando, la bacchetta.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


NB: Qualcuno ha detto angst? Volevo solo segnalare che le battute in corsivo sono tratte da _Il principe mezzosangue_ (Draco che piange nel bagno, tagliata e senza Mirtilla, e naturalmente quella sulla pietà di Silente).


	9. Coinquilino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco & Neville {what if?}

** NB:  ** _ what if? _ in cui a fine sesto anno Draco passa effettivamente sotto la protezione dell’Ordine e da lì gli eventi si svolgono in modo diverso dall’ultimo libro.

****

** Coinquilino. **

  


La sua realtà somiglia a uno scherzo di cattivo gusto ormai da tempo: il fatto che il  _ coinquilino _ – definirlo compagno sarebbe  _ troppo _ – assegnatogli dall’Ordine sia Neville Paciock è solo l’ultima di una serie infinita di assurdità diventate parte integrante delle sue giornate. In cima alla lista c’è il fatto stesso di essere sotto la protezione dell’Ordine della Fenice.

«Malfoy» saluta secco il nuovo arrivato, con un cenno. Poggia uno zainetto sulla branda libera.

«Paciock» replica Draco, quando l’altro gli ha già dato le spalle. Se non altro non ha visto odio nel suo sguardo: solo indifferenza.

«Perché non vieni in missione con noi?»

Draco finge calma e finisce di inghiottire, prima di rispondere. Non sa come lo faccia sentire quella domanda: la  _ sorpresa _ supera ogni altra emozione.

«Penso sia la prima volta che mi rivolgi la parola da quando sei arrivato» commenta, riponendo il cucchiaio. «Escludendo il mugugno di benvenuto».

Neville continua a fissarlo, un sopracciglio inarcato. «Non è una risposta».

Draco prende un bel respiro – inizia a essere infastidito. «Sei consapevole che l’Ordine mi sta proteggendo, Paciock?»

L’altro non risponde, limitandosi a un’eloquente occhiataccia.

«Se venissi in missione non sarei  _ protetto _ . Persino voi Grifondoro dovreste capire un concetto così semplice».

Neville fa spallucce. «Preferisci aspettare che i tuoi ex-compagni spazzino via l’Ordine e invadano questo posto, quindi?»

Silenzio.

«Andiamo, Malfoy, ti vedo: non fai niente tutto il giorno, sono quasi stupito che tu non abbia ancora chiesto agli elfi di insegnarti a cucinare».

Draco vorrebbe protestare indignato, ma gli mancano le parole – Paciock non è poi molto lontano dalla realtà,  _ purtroppo. _

Si alza, senza più appetito, e si ritira senza una parola.

« _ Stupeficium! _ »

Centra il bersaglio –  _ finalmente. _

«Ti ci sono voluti  _ solo _ quindici colpi, stavolta» commenta Neville, senza nascondere un ghigno.

«Non ci trovo niente di divertente» replica Draco, stanco, «e saranno stati  _ al massimo _ dodici».

«Come no». Neville si avvicina al manichino, l’osserva per alcuni secondi. «Ehi, Malfoy» chiama poi, «vediamo quanto ci metti con un bersaglio mobile?»

«Se ti stai offrendo volontario» dice lui piano, riprendendo fiato, «accetto».

Le missioni non sono come le immaginava. L’agitazione gli attanaglia lo stomaco ed è consapevole che un singolo errore potrebbe costargli moltissimo –  _ tutto  _ –, ma è da tempo che in realtà non ha  _ molto _ da perdere. Prova molta meno ansia di quella che l’ha accompagnato per tutto il sesto anno, quando ha  _ quasi _ ucciso Silente. Moody –  _ gli dà i brividi vederlo, sebbene razionalmente sappia che è una reazione sbagliata  _ – fa un cenno e lui e Paciock scattano per raggiungerlo.

Draco sussulta nel riconoscere uno dei Mangiamorte dentro al locale:  _ Tiger. _ Rammenta quando lui e Goyle lo seguivano ovunque, a Hogwarts. È strano trovarsi su schieramenti diversi, ora, ma tecnicamente è lui ad aver  _ tradito. _ Non che se ne penta.

_ «Malfoy!» _

Il bisbiglio spazientito di Paciock basta per riportarlo alla realtà.  _ Deve concentrarsi. _

Più tardi però, steso sul letto, non riesce più a scacciare i ricordi.

«Stai bene, Malfoy?»

«Mh». Lancia un’occhiata a Paciock: non lo ammetterà mai, ma gli è grato. L’ha spinto ad agire e riprendere il controllo sulla sua vita – qualcosa che Tiger e Goyle non avrebbero mai fatto. «Pensavo solo che non è stata una cattiva idea…  _ cambiare coinquilini _ » _. _

«Sarebbe un complimento?» domanda Neville, ridendo.

Draco in risposta gli lancia un cuscino.

_ Un complimento?  _ No; solo  la cosa più vicina a _ grazie  _ che ha intenzione di pronunciare.


	10. Lingua

** Lingua. **

«Wie geht’s?»

Draco sorride soddisfatto. Due mesi di lezioni hanno dato i suoi frutti! Ha capito alla perfezione la domanda rivoltagli dal giovane al suo fianco. È biondo e leggermente più alto di lui, ha un buon portamento: non sa chi sia, ma crede che suo padre approverebbe. A Durmstrang vanno solo i migliori in fondo, e loro sono entrambi lì per farsi confezionare la divisa su misura.

Risponde, mettendo in fila le parole come gli hanno insegnato i precettori, tutto fiero.

La reazione dello sconosciuto lo sorprende: ridacchia, prima di commentare il suo  _ strano accento _ e chiedergli da dove viene.

Draco ha un po’ di difficoltà a seguirlo, stavolta, ma riesce comunque a comprendere tutto. Questo ragazzo parla rapidamente, ben più dei suoi insegnanti, e ha una pronuncia non sempre chiarissima. «Aus England» mormora, ma inizia a infastidirsi.

Non capisce bene il commento che segue sull’Inghilterra. Il ragazzo lo stordisce di chiacchiere in tedesco, e Draco vorrebbe imporsi ma non ne è in grado. Nonostante gli sforzi di due mesi.

«Auf Wiedersehen» pronuncia finalmente Johan – in due ore gli ha svelato il nome, anche se Draco non ha colto il cognome – e Draco è lieto di imitarlo, ripetendo subito le due magiche parole:  _ arrivederci. _ Spera di no, però; se prima era emozionato all’idea di studiare nella prestigiosa scuola di magia tedesca e soddisfare le aspettative del padre, adesso – la testa che pulsa per lo sforzo – desidera soltanto convincere sua madre ad appoggiarlo perché vada a Hogwarts, dove non dovrà faticare per imporsi e spiegarsi. Dove capirà tutto ciò che diranno i compagni, e magari – perché no – potrà inventare divertenti giochi di parole.

Ha passato l’estate a studiarlo, ma dopo una sola giornata in Germania ne è certo:  _ non gli piace il tedesco. _

** NdA **

Si è capito che  _ a me _ il tedesco piace? Ahahah

A dire la verità leggendo il prompt lingua inizialmente avevo pensato al  _ francese _ , con Draco in Francia magari con premesse simili a quelle della flash “Città”. Un mio amico mi ha invece suggerito il celtico o il tedesco, ricordandomi che Lucius avrebbe voluto che Draco andasse a Durmstrang. L’idea mi è piaciuta e ho voluto provare a svilupparla, quindi eccoci qui: non è niente di che, però è stato divertente (vorrei dire che nessun Draco è stato maltrattato nella stesura di questo capitolo, ma…).

“Wie geht’s?” = abbreviazione di “Wie geht es (dir)”, ovvero: “come stai?”


	11. Lavoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco & Teddy

_ Per  Marti _ _ ♥ _

** Lavoro. **

«Quiiindi…»

Draco porta lo sguardo sul bambino. È difficile restare concentrato, guardando quella chioma…

«…perché ci sei tu stasera e non zio Harry e zia Ginny?»

…che muta continuamente, passando dall’arancio all’azzurro all’argento senza dargli il tempo di abituarsi a nessuno di quei colori.

«Avevano un impegno» spiega laconico, tornando a concentrarsi sul barattolo sul tavolo nella speranza di evitare un mal di testa, «e immagino che così all’ultimo non abbiano trovato nessun altro disponibile, visto che è la prima volta che accettano di lasciarti a me».

Teddy sembra rifletterci un po’ su: il silenzio cade abbastanza a lungo da permettere a Draco di aprire il barattolo con la zuppa pronta e versarla nel piatto. Lo pone davanti al bambino, ma Teddy l’ignora continuando ostinatamente a fissare oltre – a fissare  _ lui _ .

Non sa bene come reagire, non è bravo con i bambini.

«Se vuoi chiedermi qualcosa, fallo e basta» esorta, chiedendosi se dopotutto sia stata una buona idea andare. Dopo aver ripreso in mano la sua vita ha cercato di recuperare il rapporto con sua zia e, di conseguenza, il cuginetto che ha scoperto di avere; prima di quella sera però l’ha visto sempre  _ da lontano _ , visitando ogni tanto e comunque mai da solo. Il gufo di Potter, poche ore prima, l’ha colto di sorpresa.

«Erano tutti impegnati?» domanda il bambino, guardandolo curioso.

Draco annuisce, facendo spallucce.

«Perché tu no?»

Sbatte le palpebre, preso in contropiede. «Scusami?»

«Gli adulti sono sempre così impegnati» spiega Teddy, annuendo convinto. «Tu però no. Vieni a trovarmi la mattina, potevi anche stasera. Hai tanto tempo libero, vero?»

Draco lo fissa stupito. È proprio figlio di due Auror: non crede che sia normale per un bambino avere questa capacità d’osservazione.

«Sì» ammette, «ho tanto tempo libero, in effetti».

«Che lavoro fai?» domanda Teddy, chiaramente soddisfatto per il successo della sua deduzione. «Dev’essere bellissimo avere un lavoro poco impegnativo!»

Tossicchia imbarazzato. «Io… non lavoro» afferma, chiedendosi se dovrà sentirsi dare dello scansafatiche da un bambino di otto anni.

Teddy spalanca la bocca, meravigliato. «Non lavori??»

«Mangia la zuppa» tenta Draco, pur sospettando che non basterà a sviare il discorso. «Poi possiamo parlare».

Due  _ frettolose _ cucchiaiate più tardi, suo cugino gli chiede che lavoro avrebbe voluto fare e perché non lo fa.

Draco sospira. Un  _ lavoro _ … non è che ci abbia mai pensato davvero. I Malfoy non hanno bisogno di lavorare; l’oro custodito nella loro camera blindata alla Gringott è abbastanza da garantirgli un’intera vita nel lusso senza che muova un dito.

«Alla tua età sarei voluto diventare un giocatore di Quidditch» racconta, osservandolo. I suoi capelli si sono finalmente fissati in un groviglio di ricci biondi e blu.

«Figooo» commenta il bambino, gli occhi che brillano. Prende un’altra cucchiaiata. «Poi cos’è successo?»

_ Di tutto. _

«Semplicemente, non ero bravo abbastanza».

«Aaaaah». Teddy non lo dice, ma è palesemente deluso. Rimesta pensosamente la zuppa, senza dire niente per un po’.

«E tu?» domanda Draco, decidendosi a spezzare lui il silenzio. «Sai già che cosa vorresti fare da grande?»

Teddy non esita un attimo: gli brillano di nuovo gli occhi. «Certo! Sarò un Auror come mamma e papà» afferma convinto, «e zio Harry».

Draco fa una smorfia. Pensa che se i suoi genitori fossero morti combattendo l’ultima cosa che vorrebbe fare sarebbe seguirne le orme, ma sceglie di tacere.

«Tu non vorresti essere un Auror?» lo incalza il bambino, dopo aver ingoiato l’ultimo sorso di zuppa.

Gli viene da ridere – solo un bambino potrebbe proporre  _ quel  _ mestiere proprio a lui. «No» risponde, neutro, «non credo che faccia per me».

«Perché?»

Incrocia il suo sguardo; il blu ha conquistato quasi del tutto la chioma ribelle ora.

«Non vorrei mettere in imbarazzo Pott— tuo zio Harry» asserisce, aprendosi in un ghigno sarcastico. «Sai, sono molto più bravo di lui in queste cose».

Lo sguardo di Teddy si fa ammirato e Draco avverte un accenno di senso di colpa –  _ solo una punta, però. _

«È tardi» si affretta a dire, controllando l’orologio da parete – e in effetti lo è davvero. «Devo metterti a letto».

«Ma non abbiamo trovato il tuo lavoro ideale!» protesta energicamente il bambino.

Draco si alza. Non si era reso conto che  _ trovargli un lavoro _ fosse diventato il tema di quella serata. «Possiamo pensarci mentre ti prepari per dormire» decreta, guidandolo di sopra. Teddy lo segue inaspettatamente docile, assorto in chissà quali profondi pensieri. Draco è quasi curioso di scoprire quale improbabile mestiere sceglierà di affibbiargli.

«Zio Draco» lo chiama, una volta a letto. «Ti piacerebbe fare il cameriere?»

Se glielo chiedesse chiunque altro, Draco si offenderebbe – a ragione, perché si tratterebbe quasi certamente di una presa in giro.

Ma a chiederglielo è stato un ingenuo bambino di otto anni nonché suo cugino, e Draco ride. Ride come non fa da tempo, chiedendosi  _ cosa _ possa aver suggerito un’idea simile al piccolo Teddy.

«Certo» risponde, ridendo ancora. «Cosa posso portarti la prossima volta, caro cliente?»

«Una scopa!» esclama subito il bambino. «La mia è vecchissima, ma voglio diventare davvero bravo a volare».

«Non penso che un cameriere possa accontentarti» replica Draco, incuriosito dalla risposta. « _ Zio Draco _ forse sì, ma solo se ora fai il bravo e dormi».

«Non voglio» borbotta Teddy, ma vedendo il sopracciglio inarcato del più grande si zittisce; spera davvero di ottenere un manico di scopa, probabilmente. E in realtà Draco ha una mezza idea di accontentarlo; a che servono tutti i suoi soldi, se non può neanche viziare l’unico –  _ al momento _ – bambino presente nella sua vita?

«Ora vado di là» spiega, accennando al salone. «Se hai bisogno svegliami, d’accordo?»

Teddy annuisce con uno sbadiglio. Inizia a essere stanco.

Draco, che si era chinato accanto al letto, si rialza. Sulla soglia della stanza si gira un’ultima volta verso di lui; «Buonanotte, Teddy».

«Zio Draco, zio Draco!»

«Teddy, lascialo dormire! Sembra stanchissimo».

Draco socchiude gli occhi. La voce femminile che ha appena sentito dev’essere… la Weasley?  _ Sono tornati. _

Ha dormito sul divano per rimanere a disposizione di Teddy tutta la notte, ma inizia a pentirsi della scelta; ha faticato a chiudere occhio e ora gli fa male la schiena.

«Ma zia, l’ho trovato!»

La voce squillante di Teddy contribuisce a svegliarlo del tutto.

«Che cosa, tesoro?»

«Un lavoro per zio Draco!»

Spalanca gli occhi e si rialza, più preoccupato che curioso per quel che potrebbe dire il bambino. Non sono più  _ soli. _

«Suona interessante, Teddy» arriva stavolta una voce maschile fin troppo familiare.

Draco si volta. Teddy e Ginevra Weasley sono in mezzo alla stanza, Potter li osserva dalla soglia.

«Zio Draco!» esclama Teddy rivolgendosi a lui: l’ha visto. «Saresti perfetto come  _ babysitter _ !»

La parola rimbomba nel soggiorno, pietrificandolo dov’è.

A rompere il silenzio che consegue è la rumorosa risata di Potter.

«Sei sistemato, Malfoy».

_ Quasi quasi preferiva il cameriere. _


	12. Bagnoschiuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco & Teddy

** Bagnoschiuma. **

«Zio!».

Draco aspetta un po’ a reagire. Conta fino a dieci, ma al termine Teddy è ancora avvinghiato a lui. «…Teddy» inizia, cercando di mantenere un tono neutro. «Cosa stai facendo?»

Il bambino strofina la faccia sul suo maglione, poi finalmente si stacca. «Hai un buon odore» dice soltanto, esibendo un sorriso sdentato.

Draco lo fissa stupito per un po’, prima di ricordare che quella mattina ha sperimentato il bagnoschiuma regalatogli da Luna. Avvampa, sentendosi colto in flagrante – illogicamente.

«Rimani per cena, Draco?» domanda Andromeda dal soggiorno, salvandolo.

«Non posso» risponde, voltandosi verso di lei. «Ho un impegno più tardi, ma ci tenevo a passare per lasciare questo». Tende un pacchetto al bambino, che lo scarta immediatamente.

«Non— avresti dovuto aspettare», protesta debolmente.

Ma, in ogni caso, si attendeva una reazione diversa. Teddy osserva il “manuale illustrato per giovani maghi” __ e sembra…  _ scettico. _

Draco è perplesso. Il commesso del Ghirigoro gli ha  _ assicurato _ che quel libro piace tantissimo ai bambini. «Cosa c’è che non va?»

Teddy lo fissa mettendo su il broncio. «È per  _ bambini _ » scandisce, con l’aria di chi sottolinea qualcosa di ovvio. «Io sono grande! Voglio cose da  _ adulti _ !»

Andromeda ride e si ritira nell’altra stanza scuotendo la testa.

Draco resta, incredulo e solo, a sostenere lo sguardo del cugino.

«Sono grande, zio Draco» ripete il bambino, continuando a guardarlo ostinato.

«Certo» concede alla fine, con malcelato scetticismo che però, sul momento, Teddy non nota. «Ti porterò un regalo  _ da adulto _ la prossima volta, allora».

Gli occhi – verdi, per il momento – di Teddy brillano, e Draco si chiede se esista un manuale su  _ come gestire i bambini. _

«Sei venuto, zio Draco! E c’è anche zia Luna!»

Teddy corre incontro ai due adulti che si sono appena materializzati nel giardino decorato a festa. Ci sono vari tavoli pieni di cibo, e qualche altro bambino, ma l’attenzione del festeggiato si dirotta verso ogni ultimo arrivato –  _ e ciò che porta. _

«Ciao, Teddy» saluta Luna, passandogli una mano tra i capelli arruffati.

Il bambino la lascia fare, ma il suo sguardo carico d’aspettativa si orienta verso l’uomo al suo fianco.

Draco gli sorride. «Tanti auguri,  _ ometto _ » dice, porgendogli un pacco regalo.

Teddy lo prende, emozionatissimo. Il pacco ha una forma insolita;  _ non è un libro _ , di sicuro. I suoi capelli iniziano a mutare, mentre cerca di indovinarne il contenuto prima ancora di aprirlo.

Quando finalmente ci riesce, però, si trova a osservarlo interdetto.

«Ti piace, Teddy?» domanda Luna, chinandosi accanto a lui. «Draco mi ha detto che l’hai apprezzato. Lo preparo io, sai? Tra le varie cose dovrebbe tenere lontani i gorgosprizzi».

Teddy passa lo sguardo da lei al flacone, senza dire nulla.

Luna gli sorride e si rialza, distratta da Ginny che si è avvicinata per salutarla.

Draco si avvicina con fare cospiratorio. «Ti piace questo regalo  _ da adulti _ ?» chiede, divertito. «Forse dovresti sapere che gli adulti sono un po’ noiosi, Teddy. Ma almeno» afferma, indicando il bagnoschiuma, «di questo ti piaceva l’odore».

Gli scompiglia i capelli a sua volta, prima di venire coinvolto in una conversazione con altri invitati.

Teddy studia il  _ regalo _ . L’odore è buono, ma…  _ se diventare adulti significa questo, preferisce restare bambino ancora per un po’. _


	13. Piatto preferito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco & Astoria & Scorpius

** Piatto preferito. **

Non ha mai avuto un piatto preferito,  _ prima. _

Né ha mai visto sua madre cucinare: a Villa Malfoy la preparazione dei pasti è sempre spettata agli elfi domestici, anche nei momenti più bui.

Quando Astoria gli ha detto di volerci pensare lei stessa e gli ha chiesto cosa preferisse mangiare, quindi, non è stato in grado di formare un pensiero coerente ma ha potuto soltanto aprire la bocca in confusione.

«Mia madre cucinava, ogni tanto» gli spiega lei, sorridendo comprensiva. «Lo trovava rilassante. Mi ha insegnato qualche trucco».

Riesce finalmente a chiudere la bocca. «Ah, capisco» mormora, anche se non è del tutto vero. Una donna Purosangue che si prepara da sé il cibo è un’immagine difficile da visualizzare,  _ estranea. _

«Quindi non hai un piatto preferito?» chiede Astoria, un lampo di curiosità negli occhi. «Dovremo trovarlo insieme, allora!»

Da quel momento Astoria gli ha preparato qualcosa di diverso ogni giorno: alcuni piatti le riescono bene, altri non del tutto, ma Draco si scopre ad amarli ogni volta. Non ce n’è, però, nessuno che spicchi davvero – non finché un giorno d’estate non rientra con delle fragole fresche di raccolto e si dirige subito in cucina, rivolgendo solo un saluto veloce a Scorpius.

«Hai fatto arrabbiare mamma, papà?»

«Come ti viene in mente?» Draco è sorpreso dalla domanda improvvisa, ma non preoccupato: ha riconosciuto il lampo creativo negli occhi della moglie. «Piuttosto» dice, sporgendosi sul tavolo per osservare i disegni del figlio, «ti va di fare merenda?»

Scorpius ci pensa un po’, prima di accettare la proposta e mettere via gli strumenti da disegno.

Vengono presto raggiunti da una sorridente Astoria: tre coppe di cristallo levitano davanti a lei. Le fa scendere sul tavolino, una per ognuno.

All’interno delle coppe Draco riconosce le fragole, immerse in qualcosa di bianco.

«Eton Mess» dichiara Astoria, evidentemente soddisfatta. «È un dolce inglese abbastanza semplice, ma elegante –  _ buonissimo _ » aggiunge, strizzando l’occhio a Scorpius. Poi passa loro i cucchiaini, e inaugura per prima il dolce.

Lui e Scorpius sono seduti al tavolo, in silenzio. Davanti a loro due Eton Mess, con le meringhe intatte e le fragole tagliate in modo grossolano.

«Mamma mischiava le meringhe nella panna» riflette Scorpius, quasi distrattamente, assaggiando.

_ Già _ . Come ha potuto dimenticarlo? Ha rinunciato a mangiarlo così a lungo…  _ quasi non ne ricorda più il sapore _ , tuttavia non riesce a far altro che fissare la coppa immacolata.

«Però è davvero buono, papà» continua il ragazzo, «dovresti provarlo».

Draco tentenna. Incrocia lo sguardo del figlio, che accenna un sorriso incoraggiante, e scuote la testa. Esitare oltre sarebbe veramente sciocco. Impugna il cucchiaino e l’affonda, finalmente, nella panna.

Lo porta alla bocca una, due, tre volte – finché non è vuota.

Gli era mancato. Scorpius non ha ancora finito, ma Draco gli spia sul volto un’espressione che, suppone, somiglia molto alla sua.

Non è tristezza, non più – il dolore si è addolcito in  _ nostalgia. _

«Dovremmo farlo più spesso» mormora dopo un po’. «Lei ne sarebbe contenta. Era il  _ nostro _ piatto preferito, in fondo».

** NdA **

“Sto scrivendo troppo fluff/comico, domani si torna all’angst!”

Ecco, questo non è nemmeno vero e proprio angst {malinconico, direi?}, ma scrivendo la conclusione quasi quasi piangevo da sola quindi direi che può anche bastare.

Passando alle cose importanti: ringrazio sentitamente **Amethyst Sapphyre** , alias la mia  _ consulente culinaria _ , che alla mia richiesta di un “cibo semplice ma raffinato, possibilmente inglese” mi ha raccontato dell’Eton Mess che, beh, si è dimostrato perfetto per quel che avevo in mente.

È veramente semplice, anche da preparare: consiste di panna montata, fragole e meringhe. Ho cercato la ricetta e in uno dei siti suggerivano di sbriciolare la meringa per mischiarla alla panna, magari in tocchi abbastanza grandi perché si sentissero comunque; in molte foto invece delle piccole meringhe erano chiaramente visibili in superficie.

[](https://postimg.cc/FkRjpjGC)   


Alla fine non l’ho specificato, perché temo per l’IC di Draco (?), ma nella mia idea è proprio  _ lui _ a preparare il dolce per sé e Scorpius alla fine! In memoria di Astoria. {Anche per questo le fragole sono tagliate  _ grossolanamente _ }. Se però non ce lo vedete per qualsiasi motivo potete tranquillamente immaginare che l'abbia commissionato a qualche abile mago pasticciere o qualcosa del genere, è abbastanza indifferente.

Spero che, in ogni caso, abbiate apprezzato la flash.

Grazie per aver letto!

_ Mari _


	14. Vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco & Neville

** Vita. **

_ «Combatti con noi». _

Lui, combattere  _ con _ qualcuno?

Ha sempre combattuto  _ dietro _ (compagni più grossi) o  _ per _ (Lord Voldemort), mai  _ con. _ Alla pari.

Gli viene da ridere, ma non lo fa.

Quasi si aspetta che da un momento all’altro sia Paciock a prorompere in una risata  _ (amara, crudele) _ e dire che, com’è ovvio, scherzava – non avviene.

«È una presa in giro?» domanda, rigido.

Non lo è, lo capisce dal fuoco freddo negli occhi dell’altro; Paciock non risponde.

«Mi stai chiedendo di  _ cambiare vita _ , Paciock!» sbotta la terza sera che si vede reiterare l’invito. Non può semplicemente lasciarlo in pace? Si sente già abbastanza patetico da sé, senza che glielo facciano pesare. «Non è così semplice» aggiunge, scosso, fuggendone lo sguardo.

«L’abbiamo fatto tutti». Neville assume il tono di chi afferma l’ovvio. «O pensi che noi Grifondoro affrontassimo una guerra così, tra una lezione e l’altra?»

Se ne va, lasciandolo a riflettere, contento di quell'ultima provocazione.

Entra nella stanza a testa bassa, facendo del suo meglio per evitare Potter e Weasley – la Granger non è lì. Stranamente Paciock è seduto sul lato opposto al loro, così Draco si affretta a raggiungerlo e si siede al suo fianco ignorando ogni sguardo.

Dopo pochi attimi di silenzio, la discussione riprende.

«Sei venuto» bisbiglia Neville, fin troppo  _ soddisfatto. _

Che dovrebbe dirgli, che se la sua vita deve cambiare in ogni caso allora  _ per una volta _ preferisce prenderla lui in mano senza mettersi alla cieca in mano ad altri?

Non ha dimenticato lo shock di vedersi voltare le spalle da Tiger, il  panico per una certezza che crolla. Non accadrà più,  _ non deve accadere. _

«Mi annoiavo» mormora, scrollando le spalle.

«Non è un gioco, Malfoy».

Draco ghigna amaro. «Lo so».

** NdA **

In pratica Draco ha “cambiato vita” in quasi ogni flash di questa raccolta, ma credo che questa  _ what if?  _ sia comunque quella che vede, per forza di cose, il cambiamento maggiore. L’ho quindi recuperata, cogliendo al balzo l’occasione di approfondire la situazione presentata in “Coinquilino” – spero che non vi sia parsa un’inutile ripetizione.

Ah, una cosa: nonostante sia una what if?, non ho voluto rinunciare a quello che immagino come un vero e proprio shock per Draco: quando a fine settimo Tiger (e Goyle? passivamente?) sfuggono al suo controllo. Naturalmente in quest'universo quella scena non può esserci stata, ma ho immaginato che ce ne fosse una simile (qualcosa come Tiger che gli urla che lui e suo padre non valgono più niente e si rifiuta di fare la guardia sotto Polisucco verso la fine del sesto, magari, o che gli volta le spalle quando lo vede scappare alla fine).

Grazie per aver letto, un bacio!

_ Mari _ _ _


	15. Scuola

** Scuola. **

Hogwarts.

Osservare il castello adesso è strano, o meglio,  _ straniante. _

Gli appare incredibilmente diverso da com’era quando lo frequentava.

Ricorda le corse per arrivare in orario a lezione, ricorda gli scherzi, i giochi – ricorda Pansy, Blaise, Tiger e Goyle… persino Potter, Granger e Weasley.

I muri del ricordo, tuttavia, non coincidono con quelli reali.

Draco  _ sa _ che è un’impressione, che non sono i muri a essere cambiati –  _ alcuni lo sono, dopo la guerra, ma non è certo in grado di dirlo _ – né i corridoi a essere diversi.

Ha frequentato quei luoghi da bambino, li ha traditi da ragazzo – c’è tornato da adulto.

Non è Hogwarts a essere cambiata,  _ è lui. _

** NdA **

Sorprendendo prima di tutto me stessa, pubblico sullo scadere del tempo questa drabble. Sono 110 parole precise, riesco a dilungarmi anche nella brevità :”)

Quando ho letto per la prima volta il prompt Scuola ho subito pensato a Durmstrang, ma ho già sfruttato questo tema in un’altra flash (Lingua) e non ho voluto ripetermi.

Ho scritto una flash in Detective Conan sempre su questo prompt, ma mi dispiaceva saltare un giorno in questa raccolta e dunque eccoci qui.

Spero che il risultato sia decente!


	16. Passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco & Teddy

** Scuola. **

Hogwarts.

Osservare il castello adesso è strano, o meglio,  _ straniante. _

Gli appare incredibilmente diverso da com’era quando lo frequentava.

Ricorda le corse per arrivare in orario a lezione, ricorda gli scherzi, i giochi – ricorda Pansy, Blaise, Tiger e Goyle… persino Potter, Granger e Weasley.

I muri del ricordo, tuttavia, non coincidono con quelli reali.

Draco  _ sa _ che è un’impressione, che non sono i muri a essere cambiati –  _ alcuni lo sono, dopo la guerra, ma non è certo in grado di dirlo _ – né i corridoi a essere diversi.

Ha frequentato quei luoghi da bambino, li ha traditi da ragazzo – c’è tornato da adulto.

Non è Hogwarts a essere cambiata,  _ è lui. _

** NdA **

Sorprendendo prima di tutto me stessa, pubblico sullo scadere del tempo questa drabble. Sono 110 parole precise, riesco a dilungarmi anche nella brevità :”)

Quando ho letto per la prima volta il prompt Scuola ho subito pensato a Durmstrang, ma ho già sfruttato questo tema in un’altra flash (Lingua) e non ho voluto ripetermi.

Ho scritto una flash in Detective Conan sempre su questo prompt, ma mi dispiaceva saltare un giorno in questa raccolta e dunque eccoci qui.

Spero che il risultato sia decente!


	17. Diventare adulto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco & Penny (+ Astoria)

** Diventare adulto. **

Draco ghigna malizioso. «Ti si vede spesso nei sotterranei ultimamente,  _ Prefetto _ ».

La ragazza gli rivolge uno sguardo seccato. «Non ti riguarda» commenta soltanto.

«No, certo» replica lui, divertito. «Riguarda solo te e quel Weasley… Peter o come si chiama… anche lui viene sempre qui sotto, per qualche ragione».

La Corvonero arrossisce di colpo nel sentire quel nome; non riesce a trattenere un “Percy” borbottato. Si ricompone in fretta, però, e lo supera. «Cresci un po’, Malfoy».

Gli gira la testa.

«È stato a dir poco  _ ridicolo _ ». Penelope Light scandisce bene l’ultima parola.

Draco sbuffa irritato e rivolge uno sguardo torvo al Prefetto. «Ti ho vista stamattina, tutta eccitata per quella stupida scopa» sibila freddo. «Cosa volevi fare, sabotarla?»

La Corvonero scuote la testa. «La Firebolt è una scopa magnifica» dichiara, «ma avremmo potuto vincere lealmente,  _ forse, _ se tu e i tuoi amici non aveste distratto il nostro Cercatore nel momento più critico!»

Lo sguardo spiazzato del Serpeverde le suggerisce di essersi scaldata un po’ troppo. Tossicchia imbarazzata. «Insomma, Malfoy» riprende con tono severo. «Spero proprio che la punizione ti insegni qualcosa. Quando ti deciderai a crescere?»

_ Penelope Light è noiosa _ , pensa Draco seccato – come se non ci avesse pensato più che a sufficienza la McGranitt, a fargli la predica.  _ Tutti a difendere il povero, piccolo Potter. _

Tiger è morto. Il giorno prima non ha davvero avuto il tempo di metabolizzare gli avvenimenti, ma adesso è solo in mezzo alla Sala Grande in rovina mentre i suoi genitori vengono interrogati dagli Auror. Non riesce a star fermo: cammina nervoso cercando di non guardare nessuno, perché ovunque gli sembra di riconoscere volti – _non amici e non nemici_ , ma comunque  _ troppo pallidi. _

Infine si ritrova fuori, in un punto meno affollato. L’aria mattutina gli punge il viso; finalmente  _ respira. _

Inspira ed espira in rapida successione, come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello. Vorrebbe solo che tutto finisse, che il dolore sparisse dal petto –  _ è troppo. _

Avverte dei passi. Si volta – non la riconosce subito. I ricci biondi raccolti in una coda e la bacchetta in mano, Penelope Light si ferma poco distante da lui. «Sei ferito?» domanda, ma Draco scuote subito la testa:  _ non è importante. _

«È _questo_ che significa  crescere ?» chiede invece, fissandola quasi  _ con rabbia _ . Non è certo del perché, ma ricorda bene le continue  _ esortazioni _ che l’ex Prefetto era solita rivolgergli.

«”Questo”?» ripete Penelope, ricambiando scettica lo sguardo.

«Se significa soffrire così tanto» riprende Draco, senza spiegarsi, « _ preferivo non farlo _ ».

Lei scuote la testa. «No» replica con tono fermo. «Non sei ancora cresciuto».

«Non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui, Malfoy».

Astoria dà un’occhiata alla donna davanti a loro, poi si volge curiosa verso Draco.

Lui esibisce un sorriso teso. «Cosa posso dire,  _ Prefetto _ » inizia. «Forse sono finalmente cresciuto».

Penelope osserva i fiori che porta e sorride.

«Sembra di sì» afferma semplicemente, prima di salutarli.

«Chi era?» chiede subito Astoria, con interesse.

Draco non risponde: sono arrivati.

Poggiano il loro mazzo –  _ asfodeli e dalie  _ – in silenzio sul monumento ai Caduti di Hogwarts. Astoria gli prende la mano e la stringe.

«Sei stato coraggioso a venire» dice, mentre si allontanano.

Draco scuote la testa. Non si sente coraggioso – soltanto  _ adulto. _


	18. Amicizia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if? Draco & Neville (bromance)

** Amicizia. **

_ «Impedimenta!» _

L’incantesimo di Neville colpisce in pieno il suo avversario; Draco torna in grado di muoversi. «Attento, Malfoy».

_ «Expelliarmus!» _

Sul momento non gli è venuto di meglio, ma basta a disarmare il Mangiamorte alle spalle di Paciock. Neville ne afferra al volo la bacchetta, prima di schiantarlo.

«Attento, Paciock» replica ironico.

Hannah Abbott non l’ha mai guardato negli occhi prima, pur curandolo al rientro dalle missioni, ma quel giorno lo fissa.

«Applica questa sulla spalla, due volte al giorno finché non migliora» prescrive, consegnandogli un flacone.

Draco lo prende, ma lei non distoglie lo sguardo. «C’è altro?» domanda, spazientito.

Hannah sembra presa in contropiede, ma si riprende dopo pochi secondi.

«Hai salvato Neville» mormora alla fine. «È solo…  _ grazie _ ».

Draco si acciglia. «Dovere» afferma, quasi brusco. Se ne va.

Quel che è appena successo gli dà fastidio: è stato ringraziato, certo, ma lo  stupore che ha scorto negli occhi della Abbott l’ha ferito. Collabora con l’Ordine da mesi e ha voltato le spalle a Voldemort da ben più a lungo: quando smetteranno di percepirlo  _ estraneo _ ?

Una parte di lui suggerisce che merita quel trattamento, ma questo non lo rende più facile da accettare.

Raggiunge la stanza del rifugio riservata agli allenamenti e si sfoga prendendo a pugni un sacco da boxe.

«Non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui».

Draco non si volta.

«Che ti prende? Non sei mai così attivo dopo una missione» incalza Neville, avvicinandosi.

Assesta un ultimo pugno, poi si lascia cadere, stanco, contro il muro. Resta in silenzio per un po’, osservato da Paciock, prima di decidersi a fronteggiarlo.

«Sono sempre in missione con te» dice.

Neville alza un sopracciglio. «L’hai notato  _ adesso _ , Malfoy?» s’informa con una risata. Forse nota l’espressione estremamente seria di Draco, però, perché si affretta ad aggiungere: «Ammetto che non lavoriamo male insieme, per strano che sia».

«Generoso» replica Draco ironico, «considerando che ti ho salvato da Dolohov solo poche ore fa».

«E io ti ho liberato da Rowle» ribatte pronto l’altro. «Funziona così in squadra, di solito. Si può sapere che ti prende?»

Già, che gli prende? Draco sospira pesantemente. «È una sciocchezza» ammette, deviando lo sguardo a terra. «Solo…» Esita. «Facciamo squadra fissa perché nessun altro si fida di me?»

«Ti stupirebbe?»

Si rende conto di quel che ha appena detto e si dà mentalmente dell’idiota. Rifila un’occhiata torva al  _ partner. _ «Non dovresti consolarmi, Paciock?» chiede con uno sbuffo ironico. «Sei  _ tragico _ come collega, lasciamelo dire».

«Hai sempre avuto una vena teatrale» commenta Neville, divertito. «Facciamo squadra fissa perché funzioniamo» riprende poi, con più serietà. «Tutto qui».

«Sono dotato, sì. A scuola facevo imitazioni stupende, ridevano sempre tutti».

«Ora non montarti la testa, non era un complimento».

«Se lo dici tu». Draco si rialza. Si sente un po’ più leggero, anche se sa che le occhiate scettiche continueranno a esserci –  _ non da Paciock, però. _

«Non è difficile far ridere chi ti sta intorno, se hai Tiger e Goyle come amici».

«Questo è un colpo basso» afferma, fingendo un’espressione ferita. «Ero  _ davvero _ divertente».

«No, affatto» insiste Paciock, esibendo un sorriso irritante. «Dei  _ veri amici  _ te l’avrebbero fatto notare».

Draco non risponde, stavolta, non subito. Neville inizia a chiedersi se non ha esagerato  _ giusto un po’ _ , scherzando su un argomento ancora scottante, quando il silenzio svanisce di nuovo.

«Tu me lo stai facendo notare» sottolinea Draco, curvando le labbra in un sorrisetto ironico. «Siamo  _ veri amici _ , allora?»

«Non ti allargare, Malfoy – non ti facevo così sentimentale» replica pronto Neville, ghignando a sua volta. «Piuttosto, basta perdere tempo. Pronto per un breve incontro?»

«Te la prendi con un uomo stanco, Paciock. Ma certo, sono sempre pronto» concede, mettendosi in posizione.

_ «Stupeficium!», «Flipendo!» _

Draco e Neville si ritrovano a combattere schiena contro schiena, difendendosi dagli attacchi incrociati di tre avversari.

Nessuno dei due manca un colpo, perché entrambi sono certi di avere le spalle protette.

Draco non è abituato a questo tipo di fiducia, a un rapporto che non si basa sul timore del suo cognome. Non definirebbe Neville Paciock un  _ amico _ , ma se dovesse affrontare cento nemici – e fuggire fosse impossibile – sceglierebbe lui.

Sa che  _ verrebbe. _


	19. Vestiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if? Draco & Neville & Luna

** Vestiti. **

«Continuo a pensare che sia un’usanza semplicemente  _ ridicola _ ».

Luna non batte ciglio, continuando ad armeggiare con la stoffa. «Io lo trovo molto divertente».

«Pensa ciò che vuoi, ma ci torna utile» afferma Neville, inserendosi. «Grazie a questi costumi potremo avvicinarci agli obiettivi senza che ne abbiano il minimo sospetto!»

«Oppure potrebbero ucciderci» nota Draco, freddo, «dato che ci fingeremo Babbani e, sai,  _ i Mangiamorte li odiano _ ».

«Evitare che la parata di Carnevale si trasformi in una strage è esattamente ciò che dobbiamo evitare, Malfoy» replica Neville, niente affatto scoraggiato, «e travestirci ci aiuterà a farlo senza dare nell’occhio».

Draco sbuffa, esasperato, ma non ribatte.

«I vostri sono pronti» comunica Luna, porgendo loro gli abiti. «Qualche ultimo ritocco e ci sono anch’io. Intanto potete cambiarvi».

Quando Draco riceve il suo e domanda se sia uno scherzo, l’unica risposta che ottiene è la risata di Paciock.

Si sente strano. È dovuto al costume, ma non nel senso che aveva immaginato.

L’abito che indossa, per quanto semplicemente  _ assurdo _ e del tutto inadatto all’erede dei Malfoy – se esserlo contasse ancora qualcosa –, lo fa sentire più libero di quanto non sia mai stato negli ultimi tre anni. Con quello addosso e solo due persone a sapere chi c’è sotto la maschera scopre di sentirsi  _ leggero _ , senza i pesi che si porta addosso ogni giorno senza neanche più realizzarlo.

Hannah Abbott gli offre un biscotto, quando scende nell’atrio – gli altri membri stanziati lì gli rivolgono occhiate normali, alcuni sorridono per il costume. Non si è mai sentito così  _ ordinario _ , per paradossale che sia; improvvisamente partecipare a un’azione su larga scala, lui che non è abituato a collaborare con  _ chiunque _ , diventa una prospettiva  _ auspicabile _ e non solo  _ da accettare _ .

Intorno a lui varie persone in maschera chiacchierano senza fargli caso e per una volta non si sente fuori posto in una stanza piena di membri della Resistenza.

Se avesse saputo che sarebbe bastato cambiare vestito per integrarsi…  _ non l’avrebbe mai fatto _ , ma l’idea lo fa sorridere comunque.

«Spero che tu non stia ancora brontolando sul costume che ti è toccato» dice una voce alle sue spalle. Non scoppiare a ridere è difficile, intuendo chi è.

«Un  _ serpente, _ Paciock? Non sei credibile».

Sente lo sbuffo del compagno, nonostante la pesante maschera che indossa. «Senti chi parla».

«Hai sbagliato festa, carina».

Draco aggrotta la fronte sentendo Goyle commentare in modo identico a dieci Babbani prima di lui. Non che gli si possa dar torto: il vestito da zucca sfoggiato da Luna rimanda decisamente a Halloween, più che a Carnevale –  _ per quanto le stia bene. _

Luna sorride al Mangiamorte. «Oh, no, sono proprio nel posto giusto» afferma, mentre Neville scivola alle sue spalle e gli punta la bacchetta alla schiena.

Non segue il resto, prosegue in cerca del prossimo obiettivo. Realizza con un brivido che Tiger è probabilmente nei paraggi.

L’operazione è finita – non hanno preso nessuno di davvero importante, come previsto i festeggiamenti di Notting Hill hanno attirato solo pesci piccoli desiderosi di divertirsi. Ha solo intravisto Tiger, prima che scappasse.

«Bel lavoro oggi».

Non ha notato Luna arrivargli alle spalle, ma ormai è abituato – non sobbalza più.

«Hai scelto la zucca per distrarre meglio?» chiede, curioso.

Lei gli sorride. «No, perché mi piace» risponde. «Non mi sta bene?»

Non c’è malizia nella domanda, altra cosa a cui Draco ha iniziato ad abituarsi solo di recente. «Ti dona, l’arancione».

«Di che parlate?» s’intromette Neville, affiancandoli. Si è già cambiato; Draco non si stupirebbe scoprendo che ha bruciato l’abito da serpente.

«A Draco piace il mio costume» annuncia allegramente Luna.

Neville ghigna. «Gli piace anche il suo, visto che continua a indossarlo».

Assume un’espressione oltraggiata. «Non l’avrei mai indossato di mia volontà» sottolinea. «Ma non è poi così male, suppongo» aggiunge, sbirciando verso Luna con la coda dell’occhio. Non sembra essersi offesa.

«Ti piace proprio, allora».

Draco lancia un ultimo sguardo all’abito decorato a squame e accenna un sorriso. «Torno al verde-argento» dichiara, più a sé stesso che agli altri due, avviandosi.

Conserverà un bel ricordo, però, dell’unica giornata in cui è stato un  _ drago. _

** NdA **

La mia prima idea prevedeva sempre quest’ambientazione, ma era ben diversa – Luna che creava delle  _ uniformi _ uguali per tutti e Draco così si sentiva più “integrato”, che poi è un po’ quel che succede qui ma declinato con il tema della maschera.

La seconda idea invece coinvolgeva Teddy (e Luna) e sempre una festa in maschera.

Tremendamente indecisa sulle due, alla fine sono piombata qui.

Luna si è ufficialmente unita a quest’ambientazione! 💙

Una nota tecnica: ho cercato notizie sui festeggiamenti inglesi del Carnevale e stando a quanto ho trovato l’unico luogo in cui viene celebrato è Londra, nel quartiere di Notting Hill, con un evento con maschere, musica e danza. Un raduno di Babbani che qui viene preso di mira da alcuni Mangiamorte di minor importanza.

Spero si sia capito, ma per quanto il prompt fosse sul  _ cambiare vestiti _ , qui a essere importante non è il “vestito” in sé. Ho scelto il costume di un drago perché mi divertiva l’idea, ma avrebbe potuto essere più o meno qualsiasi altra cosa, perché qui il punto è come lo fa sentire allontanarsi dai  _ soliti abiti _ , materiali e non solo – perché insieme agli abiti eleganti porta anche il peso di chi è, peso che può momentaneamente accantonare grazie a una maschera.

Amo la bromance di Neville e Draco, ma immaginare una squadra con loro e Luna è  _ oltre. _ Io mi sto divertendo tantissimo con questa what-if che pian piano si espande, spero che risulti piacevole anche da leggere.

Mi dileguo! Grazie per essere giunti fino a qui!

_ Mari _


	20. Credo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double drabble

** Credo **

Suo padre schiocca la lingua, chiaramente infastidito. Draco non gli ha mai visto mostrare quell’espressione in pubblico: è un lusso che si concede solo con la famiglia. Volta una pagina del giornale.

«Il Ministro è un buffone» commenta tra i denti. «Queste politiche a favore dei Babbani non lo porteranno da nessuna parte».

Draco annuisce. Ha cinque anni e non sa nulla della politica di cui parla sempre suo padre, ma sa – Lucius gli ha insegnato poco altro – che i Babbani sono _disgustosi._

Non chiede il motivo: suo padre lo crede, dev’essere _vero._

**Omicidio** è una bella parola: facile, lontana.

Ha visto una donna morire davanti ai suoi occhi per la sola colpa di non essere disgustata dai Babbani. L’ha vista pregare inutilmente _._

Ha visto il suo corpo privo di vita cadere sul tavolo e non è riuscito a credere che lo _meritasse._

È nella sua stanza e trema, rannicchiato sul letto. Pensa che gli occhi spenti di Charity Burbage lo tormenteranno a lungo; vorrebbe che non fosse così.

Vorrebbe essere ancora il bambino che può credere al padre senza porsi domande, ma è un adulto ormai.

**Omicidio** è una realtà in cui non crede più.


	21. Credo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double drabble

**Credo**

Suo padre schiocca la lingua, chiaramente infastidito. Draco non gli ha mai visto mostrare quell’espressione in pubblico: è un lusso che si concede solo con la famiglia. Volta una pagina del giornale.

«Il Ministro è un buffone» commenta tra i denti. «Queste politiche a favore dei Babbani non lo porteranno da nessuna parte».

Draco annuisce. Ha cinque anni e non sa nulla della politica di cui parla sempre suo padre, ma sa – Lucius gli ha insegnato poco altro – che i Babbani sono _disgustosi._

Non chiede il motivo: suo padre lo crede, dev’essere _vero._

**Omicidio** è una bella parola: facile, lontana.

Ha visto una donna morire davanti ai suoi occhi per la sola colpa di non essere disgustata dai Babbani. L’ha vista pregare inutilmente _._

Ha visto il suo corpo privo di vita cadere sul tavolo e non è riuscito a credere che lo _meritasse._

È nella sua stanza e trema, rannicchiato sul letto. Pensa che gli occhi spenti di Charity Burbage lo tormenteranno a lungo; vorrebbe che non fosse così.

Vorrebbe essere ancora il bambino che può credere al padre senza porsi domande, ma è un adulto ormai.

**Omicidio** è una realtà in cui non crede più.


	22. Sentimento

** Sentimento. **

Pansy Parkinson ride alle sue battute, lo cerca; si fa trovare.

Pansy Parkinson è una Purosangue che vede il mondo nel modo giusto.

Pansy Parkinson c’è, quando lui la vuole – non pretende molto, le basta potersi mostrare al suo fianco.

Draco non sa cosa sia l’amore, ma è _soddisfatto_ per le attenzioni della ragazza.

Pansy Parkinson è appiccicosa e non lo capisce più.

Pansy Parkinson si crede importante, ma non ha idea di cosa significhi ricevere un incarico da _lui._

Pansy Parkinson c’è, quando lui non la vuole – lamenta che è cambiato e dovrebbe darle più retta.

Draco non sa cosa sia l’odio, ma è _annoiato_ dall’ignoranza della ragazza.


	23. Abitudine

**Abitudine.**

È già arrivato il momento. _(Passano davvero così in fretta, undici anni?)_

Scorpius ha gli occhi che brillano d’eccitazione; Draco vorrebbe condividerne l’entusiasmo, ma non può fare a meno di chiedersi che tipo di accoglienza potrà ricevere suo figlio a Hogwarts. _(Non sopporterebbe saperlo infelice.)_

Lo raggiunge e lo stringe a sé. _(È un abbraccio goffo, ma sentito; Scorpius presto ricambia.)_

Terza partenza, terzo abbraccio. _(«Dai, papà, andiamo! Albus sarà già lì».)_

«Non sono più un bambino, papà» protesta Scorpius, imbarazzato. _(Ai suoi occhi sì, in fondo.)_

Draco sorride, abbracciando il ragazzo. «Il tempo cambia molte abitudini, ma non tutte». _(Mi mancherai, figliolo.)_

**NdA**

Stavo già partendo in quarta con le lineette, ma alla fine ho deciso di sperimentare con le parentesi. Un po’ di fluff per Draco, ci sono ricascata ♥ e Scorpius adolescente ribelle, povero ahah. Non so come sia gestito il prompt, ci ho provato pur tenendomi stavolta in un non-cambiamento.


	24. Occhiali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco & Luna (& Rolf!)

** Occhiali. **

_ È un’idea assurda. _

Draco deglutisce.

È solo nella stanza – un tentativo non può far male, no?

Li prende, li indossa… _non succede nulla._

Non esattamente nulla, in effetti. Il mondo _è_ più colorato ora, ma lui non si sente diverso. Si guarda intorno: mobili blu, quadri violetti… è tutto così _strano._

«Draco, sei qui?»

Sobbalza, voltandosi d’istinto verso Luna; appare _rossa_ ai suoi occhi. Mentre l’espressione della ragazza si tinge di sorpresa, ricorda cosa ha indosso e si affretta a rimuovere gli Spettrocoli presi in prestito. Tossicchia imbarazzato.

«Va tutto bene?» domanda Luna, curiosa, avvicinandosi.

«Sì» dichiara, cercando di dimostrarsi convinto. «Volevo solo… vedere se funzionano».

Luna annuisce. «Hai trovato qualche Gorgosprizzo?»

_ Ah, giusto, è a quello che servono. _

«No, non credo».

«Oh, è positivo se non ce ne sono qui» afferma Luna, sorridendo. «Rolf mi ha invitata a una spedizione di ricerca su di loro, la settimana prossima. Vuoi venire anche tu?»

«Sì» risponde, prima di comprendere del tutto la proposta.

_ Vado per rafforzare la mia storia,  _ si dice.

_ Vado perché non voglio lasciarla sola con Rolf, _ suggerisce un pensiero fastidioso che si affretta a scacciare.

«Non credevo ti interessasse la magizoologia, Malfoy».

Draco sostiene lo sguardo scettico del ricercatore. «Ne sono _appassionato_ » dichiara, calcando l’ultima parola. «Quando ho saputo di questa occasione proprio non ho potuto evitare di unirmi».

Rolf non tenta di celare il fastidio. «Immagino» borbotta, dandogli le spalle.

Quando l’altro si è allontanato abbastanza, Draco si concede un sospiro. Che sta facendo?

Si è trovato a desiderare di poter osservare il mondo come lo vede Luna e per questo ha indossato i suoi strani occhiali, ma non si aspettava di finire coinvolto in uno dei suoi viaggi di ricerca con _quello._ Rolf Scamander non si è macchiato di nessun torto particolare nei suoi confronti, tolti il ronzare un po’ troppo attorno a Luna e le dimostrazioni di palese antipatia ogni volta che si unisce a loro; comunque, gli basta per non sopportarlo.

«Draco!» esclama Luna, appena arrivata. «Andiamo? Ho una sorpresa per te, ma te la farò vedere più tardi».

Draco la guarda stupito e un po’ confuso, ma annuisce in silenzio e si avvia con lei nella direzione presa da Rolf.

Non “ricercano” molto, quel pomeriggio. Si limitano a sistemare il campo, approntare strane attrezzature di cui Draco ignora gli scopi e discutere il programma dei due giorni seguenti.

Dopo cena – consumata insieme nella tenda principale – Rolf è il primo ad alzarsi. «Domani dovremo alzarci presto, sarà una giornata faticosa. Andate a letto il prima possibile». Vuole essere un suggerimento, _forse_ , ma alle orecchie di Draco suona fastidiosamente simile a un ordine. Ha una mezza idea di restar sveglio – facendo cosa, non lo sa – al solo scopo di contraddirlo, ma si rende conto di quanto sia infantile un atteggiamento del genere e riflette che il giorno dopo avrà bisogno di più energie possibili, probabilmente.

Si è rassegnato all’idea quando nota che Luna, ferma all’entrata della tenda, lo fissa.

La segue all’esterno, lontano dalla tenda, nel più totale silenzio. Avverte il fruscio del vento tra le foglie e lo trova stranamente piacevole: gli trasmette un senso di _pace._

Luna si ferma nella radura dietro al campo che hanno già visto durante il giorno. Ora, rischiarata dalla sola luce della luna, gli appare del tutto diversa, più… _magica._

Vede Luna sedersi a gambe incrociate sull’erba e la imita.

«Non trovi che sia bellissimo?» domanda finalmente la ragazza, in un sussurro che si confonde nel frusciare del vento. Non guarda lui: ha il volto alzato verso il cielo.

Solleva a sua volta lo sguardo e spalanca la bocca, meravigliato. Non ha mai visto nulla di simile. Nel blu quasi nero del cielo splendono mille puntini, ognuno di una propria – diversa – luminosità. Sono _stelle_ , niente di cui meravigliarsi; ha sempre saputo della loro esistenza, ma non avrebbe detto che fossero così _tante._

Se ci pensa, non ricorda di essersi mai fermato davvero a guardare il cielo di notte. Era lì, ogni singola notte, ma lui l’ha dato per scontato _fino a quel momento._

«Draco?»

Riporta gli occhi su Luna, ma impiega qualche secondo a staccarli dalla volta stellata.

«Tieni» mormora lei, porgendogli un pacchetto argentato. Lui lo prende, sorpreso – _il suo compleanno è già passato_ – e lo apre, rivelando un paio di… _occhiali_.

«Ti ho fatto un paio di Spettrocoli speciali» spiega Luna, sorridendo in risposta al suo sguardo interrogativo. «Sembrano molto ordinari, in effetti, ma ho pensato che fossero più nel tuo stile. Anche se gli altri ti stavano bene» aggiunge, sognante.

Draco non trattiene il sorriso. «Grazie» mormora, ma pensa che non gli servano più.

Luna gli ha già mostrato come guardare il mondo, senza bisogno di occhiali speciali: basta _non darlo per scontato._

«Grazie» ripete, tornando a osservare ciò che si era illuso di conoscere.

** NdA **

Praticamente prima ancora di pensare davvero al prompt, **Maqry** e poi anche **LadyPalma** l’hanno collegato agli “occhiali di Luna”. Inutile dire che ho colto volentieri il suggerimento!

Mi sono concentrata più sul _modo di vedere_ che non sugli occhiali, ma personalmente mi piace il risultato (una volta tantoXD).

Qui Luna e Draco li ho immaginati ancora in fase d’amicizia {l’ambientazione della prima scena è a libera interpretazione, personalmente mi limito a immaginare Draco in visita da Luna che si assenta un attimo per preparare tè, infuso di plimpi o quant’altro}.

E… c’è Rolf. A me Rolf sta simpatico, anzi mi dispiace che esca da questa OS un po’ in negativo (?), ma trattandosi del punto di vista di Draco è anche un po’ inevitabile. Non penso che veda bene il rapporto di Malfoy con Luna, è geloso (e nelle mie storie ha ragione di esserlo, ooops).

Ammetto che ho una mezza idea da _mesi_ per una storia in cui Draco si imbuca effettivamente in una spedizione con Rolf e Luna, ma non so se vedrà mai la luce e la ripropongo qui più in piccolo.

Spero che abbiate apprezzato l’OS, alla prossima (domani)!

_ Mari _


	25. Posto preferito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy/Katie Bell

** (Posto preferito.) **

** Tempo Rubato **

  
  
  


«Perché tanta agitazione?»

  


Draco ama volare: lo fa sentire _libero_.

Alcune mattine raggiunge il Campo di Quidditch prima di colazione e si gode lo spazio tutto per lui.

Scopre presto che qualcun altro ha avuto la sua idea e incontra _lei_.

Si guardano torvi, _all’inizio_ , e non si rivolgono la parola – non subito.

  


Zabini alza lo sguardo, impassibile. «Niente di che. Una ragazza ferita».

  


«Non male, quella picchiata». Dovrebbe essere un complimento, ma Draco riconosce il sarcasmo. «Harry non ha impiegato cinque tentativi per realizzarla, però». _Appunto._

«Fortuna che ci pensa Potter a salvare la vostra squadra di incapaci» rimarca.

La ragazza fa spallucce, evoca la scopa e parte.

  


Il cuore salta un battito, il pensiero corre a _quello._ «Come?» domanda, forzando un tono neutro.

  


«Sei migliorato, Malfoy». Non riesce a capire se scherzi o meno. «Non basterà, naturalmente».

«Credi che mi interessi cosa pensi _tu_?» replica, provocatorio.

Lei gli lancia un’occhiata divertita. «Abbastanza da rispondere, direi».

  


«Una collana maledetta. Solo una Grifondoro poteva essere così stupida da cascare in un simile trucco» commenta Pansy, rimirandosi le unghie.

  


«Se i tuoi compagni avessero un cervello riuscireste anche a vincere, _forse_ ».

Draco non ribatte acidamente come farebbe con chiunque altro: un po’ perché in fondo _è vero_ , un po’ perché la provocazione viene da lei. Hanno costruito uno strano rapporto negli anni, qualcosa che inizia e finisce in quei voli mattutini.

Altrove fingono il nulla, ma non riesce più a vederla né estranea né nemica. Non sono _amici_ , non potrebbero – sono soltanto _loro._ E anche se non se lo confessa, sono quegli incontri e non più il volo a rendere il Campo il suo posto preferito.

  


_ Una Grifondoro. _ Sussulta impercettibilmente. Ha fallito – ovvio. Ci ha mai creduto davvero? Le parole di Pansy gli rimbombano in testa, però, e una figura gli invade la mente: _una Grifondoro._

  


«Non ti capisco proprio».

È più fredda del solito, ma non se ne cura. Sorride beffardo. «Non tormentarti: pochi possono comprendere i _geni_ ».

Lo sguardo con cui lo trafigge, tuttavia, fa più male di quanto sia disposto ad ammettere. «A volte mi illudo che tu sia migliore di quel che sembri _._ Poi atterriamo e torni a vomitare meschinerie».

Non sa se arrabbiarsi o ridere dell’ingenuità pronunciata dalla più grande.

«Forse dovrei ringraziarti per il promemoria» conclude lei, voltando la scopa verso terra.

  


«Chi?» domanda, aggressivo. È invaso da rabbia e terrore insieme.

  


«Torni sempre».

Lei non commenta; lo guarda fisso.

«Ti diverte insultarmi o non sei in grado di rinunciare a me, dopotutto?»

La Grifondoro scuote la testa. «Ti preferisco quando taci, Malfoy». Si alza in volo e lui la segue, soddisfatto.

Non sa definire il loro legame, ma ne è certo: lo sentono _entrambi._

  


«Che importanza ha?»

«Rispondi e basta» sibila gelido.

  


Tronca tutto: non servono parole. Solo due sguardi feriti.

  


«Katie Bell».

Quel che rimane del mondo di Draco si spezza.

  


_ «Non voli più, Malfoy?» _

_ I suoi occhi bruciano più del Marchio. _

_ «Non è tempo per noi, Bell». _

Non lo è mai stato.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** NdA **

…sì, il prompt del writober non è proprio presentissimo.

Mi sono lasciata trascinare dal prompt “Non è tempo per noi” dell’iniziativa “A scatola chiusa” indetta sul gruppo facebook Caffè e calderotti. {prompt fornito da Rosmary}.

È una Draco/Katie diversa da come la intendo di solito (avvicinamento DOPO l’incidente con la collana), devo dire che mi è piaciuto cimentarmi con questo _what if?_ che spero non risulti troppo poco credibile.

Le ultime scene prima del troncamento le immagino ambientate al quinto anno (Draco insulta pesantemente Harry e i Weasley, oltre a coalizzarsi con la Umbridge), quelle allineate a destra sonoovviamente ambientate al sesto (Draco è in punizione con la McGranitt quando Katie tocca la collana, ho immaginato il suo ritorno al dormitorio e il momento in cui viene a sapere ciò che è successo).

Inutile dire che il motivo per cui “tronca tutto” al sesto è la missione affidatagli da Voldemort e in generale il fatto che ha ormai ben altre priorità ~~(tipo restare vivo)~~.

Ho parlato abbastanza – grazie per aver letto!

Un abbraccio.

_ Mari _


	26. Famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco & Andromeda & Teddy

** Famiglia. **

La porta si apre. Draco trasalisce nel vedere la donna sulla soglia, non riesce a impedirselo – _le somiglia così tanto._

«Tu devi essere Draco» afferma, scrutandolo. «Non credevo davvero che saresti venuto».

Draco si limita ad annuire – può capirlo.

Il silenzio si protrae finché lei non si scosta per invitarlo a entrare.

_ «Ne sei convinto, Draco?» _

«Tua madre sa che sei qui?»

_ «Non sono d’accordo». _

«Sì» risponde, dopo una pausa. «Credeva che non sarei stato il benvenuto».

L’ammissione è seguita da una risata stanca. «Non provo rancore verso un ragazzino che non ho mai visto. Curiosità, piuttosto. E credo che Cissy lo sappia, in fondo».

_ «Mi ha abbandonata, Draco – tradita. È un’estranea, nient’altro». _

_ Curiosità _ . È ciò che l’ha spinto a scrivere la lettera, ciò che l’ha guidato fin lì nonostante la disapprovazione di Narcissa.

La donna che ha davanti è cresciuta nel suo mondo, ma ha scelto di lasciarlo.

Draco non comprende cosa l’abbia spinta tra le braccia di un Nato Babbano, ma non gli interessa: a sembrargli incredibile è che sia stata in grado di _scegliere_ in una vita dove tutto sembra già deciso, pianificato – nient’altro.

Draco non sa cosa vuole, non sa se può scegliere, ma la donna dall’altra parte del tavolo molti anni prima ha trovato il coraggio per farlo.

Ha una domanda che preme per uscire. Deglutisce, la guarda negli occhi e osa porla.

«Ti sei mai pentita?»

Sorprendentemente, l’espressione altera di Andromeda Black si addolcisce. Somiglia meno a Bellatrix, ora.

«No» scandisce, fiera. «Mai».

La donna che non ha mai imparato a chiamare “zia” si alza. «Resta per cena, vuoi?»

Annuisce muto, considerando la risposta.

Andromeda Black ha sposato un Nato Babbano e ne ha avuto una figlia, ma ha perso entrambi. Draco immaginava una donna sola, forse triste, ma nel rispondere alla sua domanda lei non ha esitato un istante.

Andromeda Black non è pentita della sua scelta, affatto.

_ «Cos’è che vuoi sapere da lei? Posso risponderti io». _

Ma sua madre non può rispondergli, perché ha fatto scelte del tutto diverse.

«’onna?»

Lo sguardo gli corre alle scale. Era convinto che fossero soli in casa, ma se lui è in salotto e sua zia in cucina a chi appartiene la voce che ha appena sentito?

«Nonna?»

Alla base delle scale si materializza un bambino. È piccolo, Draco non gli darebbe più di quattro o cinque anni, e spalanca gli occhi vedendo lo sconosciuto sul divano.

«Tu non sei nonna» decide, indicandolo.

Draco è preso alla sprovvista. Non si aspettava di trovare qualcun altro, tantomeno un bambino. «No» conferma, incerto.

_ «E tu, Draco? Farai da babysitter ai cuccioli?» _

Gli si gela il sangue, ricordando una conversazione sepolta a fatica. Forse Andromeda non è sola come pensava – forse sua cugina ha lasciato una traccia di sé, prima di morire.

I capelli del bambino mutano davanti ai suoi occhi, imitando i suoi. Anche gli occhi passano dal verde acceso al grigio cupo. _Un Metamorfomagus_.

«Sei un ladro?»

«No» risponde, rapido. Forse dovrebbe alzarsi e portare il bambino dalla _nonna_.

«Chi sei?»

«Io…» Draco si blocca. Come dovrebbe rispondere? Se ha ragione, quel bambino è suo cugino. Ma ha senso definirsi così? Lo sguardo del più piccolo lo incalza. «Siamo cugini» dichiara infine, accantonando i dubbi. «Io e te».

Gli occhi grigi del bambino si accendono letteralmente, schiarendosi. «Ho un cugino grande!» esclama, contento. Corre da lui e gli si siede accanto.

«Guarda» dice, mostrandogli un ciondolo che Draco non aveva notato. Lo apre, rivelando una foto. «Mamma e papà» spiega, indicandoli, ma Draco aveva già capito. Avverte un groppo in gola: tutto questo è sbagliato.

Il bambino poi torna a puntare gli occhi, ora azzurri, sul cugino. «Conoscevi la mia mamma?» domanda.

«No» risponde lento, lo sguardo calamitato dalla cugina che non ha mai conosciuto.

In quel momento Andromeda entra nella stanza.

«Ti sei svegliato, Teddy» nota, accennando un sorriso verso di loro. «E vedo che vi siete conosciuti. Ti piace zio Draco?» chiede avvicinandosi.

Teddy annuisce. «È simpatico. Ma perché parla poco?»

Draco arrossisce, _imbarazzato da un bambino_ , e Andromeda ride.

Andromeda e Teddy sono una famiglia piccola, ma allegra.

Lei ha perso molto, ma non _tutto_ ; nel nipote rivede sua figlia, probabilmente. _Dora_ – gliene parla un po’, a tavola. Teddy ascolta con lui e annuisce contento: gli piace sentire racconti sui suoi genitori, anche se sono sempre gli stessi.

Si sente un intruso in mezzo a loro.

Lucius e Narcissa gli vogliono bene, l’ha sempre saputo. Se da piccolo in qualche occasione ha temuto di deludere suo padre e perdere il suo affetto, ora sa bene quanto una simile preoccupazione fosse sciocca. Tuttavia non ha mai avuto con i suoi genitori un rapporto simile a quello a cui assiste ora tra nonna e nipote: i pasti erano formali, si parlava poco e si stava attenti all’etichetta. Il piccolo Teddy ride con la bocca piena, ma nessuno lo sgrida per questo – né Draco avverte il bisogno di farlo.

Andromeda gli chiede di portare Teddy in salotto mentre lei sistema.

«Non ho conosciuto tua madre, Teddy» mormora Draco, chinandosi accanto al bambino. «Ma vorrei averlo fatto».

Non sa come avrebbe reagito se avesse davvero incontrato Dora Tonks ai tempi di Hogwarts: forse – probabilmente – male, ma non intende accusarsi di possibili errori mai realizzati. _Ora_ vorrebbe averlo fatto, aver avuto un assaggio di una famiglia diversa; è questo a contare.

Teddy non dice niente, lo guarda pensoso. Dopo un po’ sbadiglia, stanco.

D’istinto, Draco gli passa una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli. Sono rosa acceso.

«Hai trovato le risposte che cercavi?» domanda Andromeda, sulla porta.

Draco ricambia lo sguardo. «Io…» Non aveva un’idea chiara, ma quel pomeriggio è comunque andato in maniera molto diversa dal previsto. «Credo di sì».

Andromeda gli sorride. «Torna a trovarci».


	27. Sogni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble what if?

** Sogni. **

Sogna d’afferrare il Boccino tra gli applausi di tutti – suo padre sorride fiero.

Nella realtà tutti tifano Grifondoro, a partire dal commentatore.

Sogna mille sfumature di verde e morte – occhi rossi che lo scherniscono irati.

Nella realtà s’impegna disperato per non precipitare nell’incubo.

Sogna la Torre di Astronomia, le grida – la sua bacchetta abbassata.

Alcune notti, invece, non sogna affatto: _ricordi inglobati dal nero_.

Nella realtà agisce meno che in sogno, in un rifugio ostile dove nessuno gli parla.

Sogna il giorno in cui gli scontri finiranno e Voldemort cadrà – bacchette abbassate per stanchezza, non vigliaccheria.

Nella realtà si batte perché il sogno si realizzi: non è solo, non più.


	28. Treno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Katie; comedy

** Generi:  ** Commedia, Comico, established!relationship

** Personaggi: ** Draco Malfoy, Katie Bell, Felicity Bell (OC) ****

****

** Treno. **

Il treno arriva, finalmente, in stazione. Draco, stordito dalle chiacchiere della donna davanti a lui, non pensa ad altro che a scendere da lì, raggiungere – dopo un viaggio in quell’altro aggeggio infernale, la _macchina_ – la casa dei genitori di Katie e chiudersi in camera. Si alza subito, recupera la valigia della signora Bell ed esce dallo scompartimento; passa qualche secondo prima che venga seguito.

Non gli sfugge il sospiro di sollievo di Katie nel vederli scendere dal treno.

«Malfidata» le sussurra, salutandola divertito.

Lei gli rivolge uno scambio eloquente. «Ciao, zia» dice poi, superandolo. «Com’è andato il viaggio?»

«Bene, bene, cara». Felicity Bell sorride in direzione di Draco. «Hai un fidanzato davvero in gamba, tesoro. A un certo punto ero certa che avessimo perso il treno, invece l’abbiamo preso… Cioè, eravamo dentro… Che bravo ragazzo».

Il sorriso di Draco si incrina leggermente. Forza una risata. «Davvero simpatica tua zia, _tesoro_ ».

Katie gli scocca un’occhiata che lascia pochi dubbi sul suo lavoro: è un’ottima Auror, o – come racconta ai suoi parenti – una perspicace poliziotta.

Torna a parlare con sua zia, mentre si avviano alla macchina, ma mentre sale sull’ _aggeggio infernale_ gli sussurra «Non me la racconti giusta».

Katie gliel’ha spiegato almeno dieci volte, ma è inutile: Draco non riesce proprio a decifrare quel maledetto _tabellone elettrico_ o come si chiama, per Salazar!

L’anziana dietro di lui non sembra affatto in grado di aiutarlo, né se per questo di compiere qualsiasi azione diversa dallo sventagliarsi e chiedergli _gentilmente_ di portarle il bagaglio dato che è _un ragazzo così giovane e forte, anche se, certo, un po’ pallido…_

Scuote la testa. Con il primo treno è andato tutto bene, ma adesso devono cambiarlo e né il biglietto affidatogli da Katie né i numeri luminosi sul tabellone sembrano avere la minima intenzione di indicargli la vettura giusta.

Non c’è altra scelta; gli toccherà proprio… non vuole pensarci… _chiedere_ a un qualche Babbano. L’idea lo punge nell’orgoglio, ma l’alternativa è deludere Katie (e sentirsi domandare come sia possibile che le sue spiegazioni gli entrino da un orecchio e subito escano dall’altro).

«Scusi» si rivolge a una ragazza che, come lui, studia il tabellone. «Non…» ingoia l’orgoglio, «…riesco a individuare il mio treno».

La ragazza, che a osservarla meglio ora pare più giovane di quanto credesse, gli lancia uno sguardo insolente. «Ma da che epoca vieni?» commenta scettica. Dopo, però, lancia un’occhiata al suo biglietto e – senza attendere risposta – punta il dito verso uno dei binari. «Il tuo treno è quello. Sta partendo».

«Avete perso il treno?»

Draco ruota lo sguardo e sbuffa teatrale. «Come ti viene in mente? Siamo arrivati in perfetto orario».

«Draco…»

«Hai sentito tua zia. Avrà sognato a occhi aperti; eravamo sul treno».

«Mi auguro sia vero». Katie sospira. «D’altra parte, non avresti fatto nulla di _incosciente_ … suppongo».

Le scocca un sorriso malizioso. «Io? Mai. _Mi conosci_ ».

Katie scuote la testa.

Fissa il _suo_ treno allontanarsi per cinque lunghi attimi di panico.

Inspira a fondo sul binario ormai vuoto. _Salazar –_ non c’è tempo. Ha già deciso, in fondo.

Estrae la bacchetta, afferra Felicity per un braccio.

_Crack._

Il movimento improvviso del treno gli fa perdere l’equilibrio, ma riesce comunque a scagliare un _Confundus_.

«Caro, ma che…»

«Abbiamo preso il treno» afferma Draco, mascherando una smorfia in un sorriso soddisfatto. _Draco Malfoy, perdere un banalissimo_ treno _?_ _Semplicemente impossibile._

__

__

__

** NdA **

Non so cosa ho scritto ma va bene.

Spero si sia compreso il contesto, in ogni caso: Draco e Katie hanno una relazione e, dovendo andare in visita dai parenti Babbani di lei, Draco compie il grande sacrificio di accettare di andare a prendere (e viaggiare con) una zia di Katie, la da me inventata Felicity. La zia non sa dei poteri di Katie e non deve saperlo, quindi è necessario viaggiare con mezzi normalissimi.

Ah, naturalmente "tabellone elettrico" e non "elettronico" è volutamente errato.

E niente, scusate il delirio ma un po’ di leggerezza ci vuole ogni tanto e il prompt “cambiare treno” con Draco fa già ridere così.

Un abbraccio!

_ Mari _


	29. Relazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if?  
> Draco & Neville & Luna

** Relazione. **

Draco è abituato a relazioni impari, con lui al centro.

Tiger e Goyle non solo gli danno retta: dipendono da lui. Pansy Parkinson è più autonoma, ma comunque lo cerca e lo trova – lo _adora_.

In fondo _sa_ , senza rifletterci, che i suoi compagni non lo vedono davvero: ammirano il suo cognome e ciò che comporta – _Malfoy._

La resistenza è fatta di relazioni paritarie e lui non si distingue.

Neville Paciock lo ascolta e lo sprona, ricambiato gli guarda le spalle. Luna Lovegood non lo cerca, ma a volte lo trova – lo _spiazza._

_ Sa _ bene che vedono lui, nonostante il cognome e ciò che per altri comporta – _Mangiamorte._


	30. Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco & Astoria

** (Casa.) **

** (Non solo) vivere **

Trova Daphne, le rivolge un sorriso di convenienza e si dilegua all’esterno senza attendere una reazione – l’ha visto, tanto basta. Non voleva andare a quell’inutile festa, ma ha vinto lo sguardo preoccupato di sua madre: ha dovuto assentire e lasciare Villa Malfoy dopo mesi di reclusione voluta.

Nella sala allo stesso tempo familiare ed estranea si è sentito mancare il respiro. Troppe persone, troppo rumore – _troppo._

I giardini, invece, sono silenziosi. Decide che sono il posto perfetto per passare un’ora o due – quanto resisterà? – prima di tornare.

«Ciao».

Sussulta riconoscendo la voce; l’ha seguito? Si volta e si blocca – si è sbagliato. «Greengrass» mormora con un cenno di saluto. La ragazza davanti a lui non è Daphne, come credeva, ma sua sorella minore: Astoria.

«Non ti piace?» gli domanda, accennando alla festa in pieno svolgimento all’interno.

«Non ho voglia di ballare» risponde, secco _._

Astoria lo scruta curiosa. «Un tempo amavi ballare» dice, avvicinandosi. «Ricordi le nostre lezioni insieme? Ballavi con Daphne; io avevo Blaise. Era divertente».

È vero: gli piaceva eseguire con precisione i passi, guidare. _Era divertente_ , ma ora non l’attrae per nulla.

«Le persone cambiano». Quando ha parlato così con Astoria Greengrass? _Mai, forse._

«Cosa ti piace, adesso?»

La guarda interrogativo. Lei sorride.

«Le persone cambiano, è vero: tuttavia dev’esserci qualcosa che ti piace, se non il ballo».

Spiazzato, non sa bene come rispondere. _Qualcosa che gli piace_ …

«Non lo sai?» Astoria lo scruta, _ancora_. Cosa vuole da lui?

«Che importanza ha?» mormora, sulla difensiva.

«Le passioni sono vitali» afferma Astoria, convinta. «Non credi?»

«No» replica, indispettito. «Si vive anche senza. Una casa e del cibo, sì, sono _vitali_ ».

Astoria scuote la testa. «Vitto e alloggio servono a _sopravvivere_ , nient’altro».

Draco non tenta di celare lo scetticismo, ma lei non si scoraggia.

«Non bisogna tenere in massimo conto il vivere come tale» dichiara, fissandolo serissima, «bensì il vivere bene».

«Sono vivo e sono libero». Stavolta muove lui un passo in avanti. «È più di quanto meriti».

«Ti senti in colpa. Per questo non vuoi vivere» sentenzia Astoria, annuendo.

«Assurdo, io—»

«Vivere _davvero_ , intendo».

Vorrebbe ribattere, urlarle che si sbaglia – non può, non riesce.

_ A che servirebbe negare l’evidenza? _

Si scopre a tremare. Astoria ora si limita a osservarlo. Solo musica ovattata turba il silenzio, finché Draco non inizia – piano – a parlare. Non la guarda.

«Non riesco» sussurra. «Non… è _troppo._ Delle persone sono _morte_ , se chiudo gli occhi mi sembra di vederle – sentirle. Non posso fingere che non sia successo e _ballare_ ». Soffia l’ultima parola, gesticolando verso la sala.

Lei si avvicina e gli afferra la mano – _Draco non protesta_.

«È vero, è terribile» mormora. «Piangere per sempre, però, significherebbe morire».

«Forse sarebbe giusto». La stretta si fa più forte.

«No! Non rinunciare alla vita, tantomeno per i morti».

_ Facile. _

«Non è facile. Ma forse…» Per la prima volta quella sera, Astoria esita. Draco la guarda. «Potrei aiutarti».

Non risponde _subito_ ; è una promessa dolce, forse _troppo_.

A fine serata i giardini sono teatro di un tacito ballo.

** NdA **

Ho inteso il prompt del writober, Casa, in modo molto “temporaneo” stavolta e, mi rendo conto, decisamente non protagonista.

Draco _cambia casa_ per una sera, cosa che dopo mesi di reclusione equivale di fatto a cambiare aria, ma soprattutto _compagnia._ Personalmente trovo che questa flash si incastri molto bene con la #17, riprendendo la tematica del “troppo” _e_ mostrando il primo avvicinamento con Astoria.

Comunque, perdonatemi per il prompt sullo sfondo.

Ha preso decisamente più spazio invece quello del contest:

“Non bisogna tenere in massimo conto il vivere come tale bensì il vivere bene”.

[Storia partecipante al contest "Prompts letterari per un contest lampo" indetto da matiscrivo sul forum di EFP]

Le “persone morte” a cui pensa Draco sono, nella mia testa, Charity Burbage (morta davanti ai suoi occhi) e Vincent Tiger, che oltre a morire davanti a lui era anche una parte importante della sua vita, nonostante tutto.

Spero che il contesto sia chiaro, chiudo qui.

Grazie per aver letto!


	31. Futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Luna & Neville

** Futuro. **

Fissa torvo la porta chiusa in fondo al corridoio. In momenti come questo si sente del tutto _inutile_.

Non importa quanto combatta, non potrà mai cambiare il passato – lo sguardo che Potter gli ha rivolto quando l’ha visto con Neville ferito ne è promemoria eloquente.

Fissa la porta dell’infermeria perché oltre c’è Paciock, ferito gravemente; ci sono la Abbott, che cerca di salvarlo, e Potter, sbucato da chissà dove per stargli accanto.

Lui invece è fuori, frustrato, a riflettere su un mondo che dopo mesi gli appare più alieno che mai.

«Non sei scomodo?»

Sbatte le palpebre, riscuotendosi; stava quasi per cedere e assopirsi. _Pessimo_.

«Una volta ho dormito in una posizione simile. Neanche l’estratto di Radigorda ha potuto nulla per i miei muscoli, dopo».

Si volge verso Luna, ma non sorride. «Non importa» dice, tornando a fissare la porta tuttora chiusa. «Non andrò a letto mentre Paciock sta lì dentro a—» si zittisce, prima di pronunciare un verbo troppo definitivo – _morire_.

«Neville non morirà» dichiara Luna, un tono profondamente convinto e meno sognante del solito. «Ho già visto Hannah curare ferite simili. Forse nell’agitazione ti è sembrato più grave di quel che è, ma io ne sono certa: guarirà».

La voce di Luna è calda, rassicurante – allontana in parte le preoccupazioni. È difficile non crederle.

Draco sospira, sollevato e frustrato al contempo. Luna si siede al suo fianco, lo cinge con un braccio e poggia la testa sulla sua spalla. Non starà scomoda così? Dimentica presto la domanda e chiude gli occhi, cedendo al conforto di quel contatto.

«Finalmente. Iniziavo a pensare che non saresti mai venuto».

Il tono strafottente di Paciock stavolta non lo indispettisce, _anzi_. Si chiude la porta alle spalle.

«Stai bene» constata, avvicinandosi. Paciock è seduto contro lo schienale del letto; la pesante fasciatura al petto si nota nonostante la camicia leggera. Sembra un po’ più pallido del solito, forse per il sangue perso – _forse è solo un’impressione_.

«Certo che sto bene. Eri preoccupato, Malfoy?»

_ Sì _ . Draco forza un ghigno. «Scherzi? Già pregustavo la stanza tutta per me».

Neville ride. «Ti toccherà sopportarmi ancora» replica, sistemandosi meglio sul cuscino. «Non me ne vado tanto facilmente».

Draco si siede accanto al letto, cercando di non fissarsi sulle bende.

«Raccontami che mi sono perso in questi giorni, dai».

La porta si apre e qualcuno entra – _non Paciock_ , come ha pensato d’istinto, ma Luna.

«Sei turbato, Draco». L’ha annunciato nel solito tono sognante, sedendosi accanto a lui sulla branda, con normalità. «Neville è guarito, tornerà presto in azione, ma qualcosa ti preoccupa. Vuoi parlarne?»

Dovrebbe stupirsi, forse, ma non succede. Non si aspettava che qualcuno lo notasse, ma che l’unica a farlo sia Luna non lo sorprende davvero.

_ E sì, vuole parlare – lasciar uscire ciò che lo tormenta da giorni _ .

«A che serve?» domanda, senza guardarla. Chiude i pugni. «Volevo aiutare, rendermi utile… ma serve davvero ciò che facciamo? Anche quando vinciamo è solo per poco, nel complesso non cambia nulla. La guerra continua e anzi, siamo sempre più schiacciati. Il presente lì fuori non cambia mai: ha senso continuare a provare?» Riapre i palmi, per poi tornare subito a serrarli. «A volte credo di no».

Luna gli afferra una mano, ancora contratta. «Forse non possiamo cambiare il presente» afferma, lavorando per aprirgli il pugno. Il suo tocco è calmante in modi che Draco non sempre si spiega. «Ma il futuro sì. È per questo che lottiamo» spiega, con semplicità. Poggia la sua mano sul palmo ora disteso, facendoli coincidere. «Non credi che sia un motivo sufficiente?»

Draco non risponde, ma tra sé torna a credere di _sì_.

« _Depulso!_ »

«Bel colpo, Malfoy».

Recuperano in fretta il manufatto e si Smaterializzano.

«Sei diverso» decreta Neville quella sera, dopo averlo fissato per un po’. «Sembri più… motivato. È successo qualcosa di speciale, mentre non c’ero?»

Draco scuote la testa, sdraiato sul letto dove ha parlato con Luna solo pochi giorni prima. «Qualcuno mi ha ricordato…» mormora, assorto, senza concludere.

Non ascolta le pretese di spiegazioni di Paciock; gli dà le spalle e sorride.

Passato, presente, _futuro_ – almeno una delle tre può controllarla.


End file.
